Allison Curtis
by rec-writer
Summary: Between worrying about school, Socs, and keeping her crush on Johnny Cade a secret, Allison thinks her life is tough enough already. What she doesn't realize is that her life is only going to get more complicated. johnny/oc
1. Thursday

**Thursday**

"Ow! Katie!"

"Sorry, but you know, this wouldn't be such an issue if you'd just sit still!" Katie scolded me. She was giving me a makeover as a "nice" gestured. Apparently this was going to help me win over Johnny, an incredibly cute dark haired dreamy boy in our gang, but I didn't believe this. I was pretty much sitting here to humor her.

"Sure, I'll just sit still while you rip every last hair out of my head."

"Don't worry, I'm almost done. There," she announced placing a clip in my hair. "All finished!"

"Oh my God," I exclaimed when I saw my reflection. "Look at how much make-up I'm wearing!"

"Oh, stop it! You look fine."

I turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "I look ridiculous."

"Well I think you look great," she insisted. I turned back to the mirror doubtfully. Well, Katie does tend to wear too much makeup herself. It's a real shame too, because she looks pretty, but she doesn't think she's pretty, so she's always overdoing her makeup which, sadly, ends up with her blue eyes looking too small, and her cheeks looking too bright, clashing with her red hair. I rubbed my lipstick off on my arm.

"Allie, don't do that! Oh, you act just like Jenny!"

Jenny was Katie's seven-year-old sister. I'm guessing that wasn't a complement.

"Oh, look at your arm. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were bleeding somethin awful."

"Well, if you hadn't put so much lipstick on me, I wouldn't look like I was bleeding!" I countered, laughing. Katie just rolled her eyes, refusing to admit that I might be wearing just a bit too much make-up. She's stubborn that way.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed, catching a glimpse at the clock on Katie's wall. I'd better get home or Darry'll skin me! See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Allie!"

I ran down the street to my house, swearing under my breath. Darry was my oldest brother and very strict about mine and my kid brother, Ponyboy's, schooling. He hardly let us out of the house on school nights and the only reason I was allowed to go to Katie's was because I told him we were doing homework. I reached my front door and opened in as silently as I could, hoping to sneak in unnoticed.

"Where have you been? It's past eleven!"

Of course, he was waiting for me in the armchair. Shoot.

"At Katie's house," I replied a little sheepishly. He stood up then, making him even more intimidating than he already was. Darry's six-feet-two you see, exactly one foot taller than me.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He demanded.

"A t-shirt," I glanced down at myself to see what could possibly be upsetting him so much.

"Don't be smart with me. I was talking about you're make-up."

_Shit _

"You can't wear make-up like that, you're only fifteen. Boys'll think you're a tramp. Did you go out to some party tonight?"

Darry was lookin mighty angry and I was feeling more and more nervous by the second.

"No!" I said quickly. "Katie just gave me a make-over, that's all. It was just for fun." Ha, Katie thought it was fun at least.

"Well go wash it off and get to bed. I don't want to see you lookin like that again, you hear?"

I nodded and booked it out of that room without another word, feeling like I'd gotten off lucky. I worked at scrubbing my face clean for a good five minutes before examining myself in the mirror. I had dark brown eyes, like Dad, and straight light-brown, almost red hair that currently fell about six inches past my shoulders. After attempting to wash all the make-up off my face, I went to bed just as Darry had instructed. I flopped down on my back and sighed. Darry's been extra protective off me ever since our parents died. He could be awfully harsh at times, but I know he means well. I thought about the homework I had failed to do today. Perhaps I could still have time to get it done before it was time to turn it in tomorrow. It wouldn't be the first time I've managed to complete assignments at the very last moment. I hated school and I hated homework even more. It's a wonder that I'm passing the tenth grade with good grades considering how little I can actually manage to pay attention in class. I'm positive I wouldn't be doing nearly so well if it weren't for Darry. He doesn't help me with my work or anything, he's too busy for that, but I'm completely terrified of upsetting him. That guy can holler. I do my best to keep him as happy as possible so he's basically my only motivation to try in school. 'Keep Darry happy', that's my philosophy. I guess.


	2. Friday

**Friday**

The next day at school was a mad rush to get as much work done as possible. I walked home with Katie feeling extremely relieved school was over and I had managed to finish nearly all of the previous night's homework.

"I never want to go back to school again," I groaned.

"Why do you put yourself through that stress?" Katie asked me, referring to my homework time management issues. "I mean, wouldn't it've been easier if you'd just finished it last night?"

"Darry told me to go to bed," I shrugged. "I couldn't let him know that I hadn't done my homework at your house like I'd said I would, 'specially since I showed up home so late. He was already pretty angry, which I blame partly on you."

"Me?" Katie said incredulously. "What did I do?"

"The makeover sorta freaked him out a bit," I explained, with a hint of triumph in my voice. I told her it was too much.

"It's not like I forced you to."

"But you pressured me into it! I gave in to make you stop buggin' me 'bout it!"

"I refuse to take any blame for angering Darry, 'sides I was just bein' a good friend by helping you attract a certain greaser that happens to have you love struck."

I blushed. Johnny Cade was simply wonderful. He was just so good lookin' that I couldn't help but stare at him when he wasn't paying attention and he was so sweet too, and sensitive. I loved the way his thick dark hair was always fallin in his eyes no matter how much hair oil he put in it, and he had these big black eyes that were always filled with emotion and compassion, but he was tough too and brave and loyal and deep. I can't seem to wrap my head around it. I sometimes felt like I could relate to him and understand his view of the world, yet I knew we were very different. Johnny had it rough at home. His old man belted him somthin' awful and I wasn't too crazy about his mother either. She was cheap and cold. Johnny had never known love from his family-unless you count the gang. We all loved him. Johnny couldn't seem to get good grades in school no matter how hard he tried and the poor kid had been through so much that he would jump at his own shadow; therefore, I can't say that I relate to him at all…

"Hey Allie, Wait up!"

Grateful for the excuse to drop that subject, I turned around to see my savior was Ponyboy running to catch up with me and Katie. Boy could that kid run too. He was at our sides in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Pony, where's Johnny?" I asked. Katie smirked at me and I stomped on her foot. Johnny always walked home with Ponyboy. It wasn't an unreasonable thing to ask (unless you count the fact that he'd been skipping school more and more lately and we have a couple of the same classes together , so I already knew he hadn't been at school. Whatever)

"He left with Steve and Two-Bit after lunch, said he didn't really feel like goin to English class. So, you guys want to stop by the DX? I need a few more packs of cigarettes and I'll bet Soda'll get me some for free."

"Sure," I agreed. Perhaps Soda'd get me a Pepsi as well. Havin your older brother work at a gas station has its perks.

"Hey y'all! Did you stop by just to see me?" Soda greeted us with mock flattery as we entered to DX. Katie blushed and nervously ran her fingers through her wavy red hair. It was no secret to me that Katie dug Sodapop. He was pretty good lookin I suppose.

"Of course we did Soda! Who else would give his kid siblings free merchandise?" I replied.

"Two-Bit?" Soda suggested. Ponyboy made to hit him across the head but Soda ducked and said, "Alright alright. Whatdaya need?"

Ten minutes later me, Katie, and Ponyboy were headed back to my house with a few bottles Pepsi and Pony's cigarettes, despite Steve griping that the DX would never make any money if we kept stopping by with no money. I knew that wasn't true. The DX was the busiest gas station in Tulsa what with girls bein so attracted to Sodapop and Steve's gift with fixin up cars. In fact, we probably would have stayed longer if the place hadn't started to become overrun with people.

When we got back to the house I tossed my Pepsi bottle aside and made to go lay down on the couch, only there was already somebody sleepin there: Johnny. My heart stopped for a second. It's been doin that a lot lately every time I see him.

"Hey kids, what are ya doin here?" came Two-Bits voice from behind me. I attempted to raise an eyebrow at him. "I live here genius, remember? What are _you_ doing here?"

"There's free chocolate cake in the freezer," he shrugged. "And there was a Mickey Mouse special on."

"Soda'll have your head for eatin the last cake," I warned him.

"I'll make another one," Ponyboy volunteered. I was grateful too. If Ponyboy didn't, there was a good chance that Soda would and that would mean risking the cake turning out purple or something.

"Hey y'all," Johnny said groggily from the sofa.

"Hiya Johnny!" I grinned. "How's it going?"

"Alright, I suppose," was Johnny's response. How wonderful! He's doin alright.

"Hey! How come you don't greet me that cheerily?" Two-Bit complained. I went red. "Oh, I…don't know?" I said lamely.

"Take it easy kid. I was just messin with ya," Two-Bit said, looking at me curiously, or perhaps it was suspiciously. Shoot! Why did I have to act so guilty?

"Sure," I said weakly. Katie was smirking at me. Stupid Katie.

"So, do you want to go do our homework?" I asked her, desperately looking for an excuse to leave this awkward conversation.

"Are you kidding? Allie it's Friday! I don't want to do homework." Thanks Katie, you're really helpful, I thought. I glared at her and made a mental note to remember this moment the next time Soda was around.

"We're out of eggs!" Ponyboy hollered from the kitchen. I leapt up with excitement for this gift wrapped excuse to leave. "I'll run to the store," I volunteered happily and I was at the door in a second. "Wait just a minute there Allison." Oh Two-Bit, why must you make my life hell? "I can't just let you go walkin around on your own. Darry might kill me. Johnny'll go with you, won't you Johnny?" Then again, maybe Two-bit wasn't so bad after all.

"Sure," Johnny agreed, jumping up.

"Alright then," I grinned. "Let's go."

Johnny shoved his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket and followed me out the door.

"Thanks for commin along to protect me," I said playfully, just for something to say.

"You're welcome," Johnny grinned. We walked in silence then. I tried to think of something to say but I really wasn't good at thinkin things up to say around Johnny lately. He just made me so nervous and Johnny hardly ever said anything. This wasn't so bad though. I was happy to be walking with Johnny even if we were completely silent. I absently kicked a rock on the sidewalk which happened to land in front of Johnny so he kicked it back and before I knew it we were chasin a rock down the sidewalk so intently that we accidently passed the grocery store without even noticing. Whoops. Eventually we had made it inside the grocery store and out and were headed back to my house with the eggs, which Johnny bought because, whoops again, I forgot I still didn't have any money on me. I do stupid stuff like that all the time and it sure does bother Darry something awful and it doesn't help that Ponyboy's no better than I am.

I kept stealing glances at Johnny 'cause glory, Johnny's cute! If life was perfect, he would stop walking right now and kiss me. I silently urged him to do so for a full minute, but no such luck. Apparently that boy can't read my mind. Shoot. Well, here we are. At my house. And nothing has happened. At all. Oh well, maybe next time he'll realize that he loves me. I shoved my wistful thinking aside and opened the door. "We're back!" I announced.

That night I recounted the day events in my head as I tried to fall asleep when I came to a realization that made my blood go could: Two-Bit knows about my crush on Johnny.

Crap.

How could I not have realized this sooner? Maybe then I could've shaken the idea out of his head before he got carried away. Two-Bit doesn't keep secrets. I'm not sure he's capable. My life might just end tomorrow. Needless to say, I didn't sleep well that night.


	3. Saturday

**Saturday**

It was around two in the afternoon the next day when the thing I was dreading most, and the inevitable happened. Two-bit came into my life. I tried to avoid him by staying home, but since most of the gang also decided to stay at my house, and we never lock the damn door, he just walked right in. Ok, so I wouldn't say _most_ the gang is here. Ponyboy and Johnny were at the movie house and Dally was still in the cooler for Lord-only-knows what, and Katie was at her house, but she doesn't really count. She's not really one of the gang since she doesn't classify herself as either a Soc or a greaser. Ok, so my older brothers and Steve are here, plus me which means Two-Bit walking in makes a majority of the gang.

"Howdy y'all," Two-Bit's voice rang through the house.

"Welp, I'm leavin'," I announced, jumping up from the couch.

"Where're you goin?" Soda questioned.

"Uh, Katie's," I thought up quickly. "See ya!"

I booked it out of that house and started walking aimlessly down the street. I'm just being stupid. I can't keep avoiding Two-Bit forever. What could that possibly solve? After wandering around the park deep in thought for a while, I decided that I'd be better off confronting Two-Bit…and perhaps threatening him. I'm really not a bad person, but I'm terrified. No one can know I like Johnny. Figuring that I ought to talk to Two-Bit sooner than later so he doesn't tell anyone before then, I headed back towards my house when a car pulled up beside me. My heart stopped and I jumped, thinking it might be filled with Socs-I'd heard too many stories about Socs jumping greasers and I didn't want to experience the horrors for myself-but it was only Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit," I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Take it easy kid, I didn't mean to scare you senseless," he grinned. Oh yeah, I bet you didn't. "And I was just about to ask you the same question. Didn't you say you were goin to Katie's house?"

I reddened a bit and mumbled, "She wasn't home."

Two-Bit just cocked an eyebrow at me and asked, "Need a ride home?"

"Sure." The fates seem to be in a hurry for me to talk to Two-Bit, but I couldn't think of what to say. What if I was wrong and Two-Bit didn't know how I felt about Johnny. In fact, he probably doesn't know. I've just been overreacting.

"So, what were you really doing? Have a secret date with Johnny?" I went red. Yap he knew.

"Shut up, we ain't datin' an' you know it."

"Ah, but you wish you were!" I could tell Two-Bit had been dying to embarrass me about this by the smirk he was wearing. I wanted to hit him.

"Please Two-Bit, you can't tell no one, 'specially Johnny." Hmm, that wasn't the threat I was going for. Perhaps I should try again.

"Glory Allison, whatever happened to your happy go lucky attitude? You've been really high strung lately." I let that slide.

"If you tell Johnny, I swear I'll, I'll,"

"Relax, I'm not gonna tell nobody. Besides, I'm sure they'll all know sooner or later anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Two-Bit just shook his head and said, "You sure are clueless sometimes. Now get inside. I'm gonna be late picking up Kathy."

"Oh," I said in surprise. We were already parked outside my house. I jumped out of the car and Two-Bit sped off without another word.

I just stood there, afraid to think. I was so confused! What was Two-Bit talking about? He said I was clueless. He said everyone would know soon anyway. I stopped thinking then, not daring to hope that he was suggesting Johnny liked me too. How would he know anyway? He was probably just having a laugh. Or maybe he had threatened me. _'Besides, I'm sure they'll all know sooner or later anyway'_ could mean something very bad. I shook my head and walked inside, only vaguely aware of what I was doing. I felt kind of dazed. I sure wish life wasn't so confusing.

"What's wrong Allie? Are ya feelin okay?"

I blinked and looked around. Who said that? Not really sure who to address (there were four boys in that room), I said I was fine and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, just for something to do.

"Hey Allie."

I jumped. Must there always be someone showin up when all I want is to be alone? I wasn't annoyed for long however. Upon seeing the owner of the voice, I grinned. It was Johnny. He was sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Johnny!" Oh no. Here it was again: the dreaded silence. Why couldn't I think of anything to talk about around him anymore? Perhaps it's because he's just so cute. What to say, what to say…ah ha! Got it!

"So, why aren't you ever at school anymore?" Johnny looked a bit uncomfortable. Shoot. What a stupid topic. Why did I have to bring up stupid school?

"I'm no good in school," he said after a moment. "What's the point of showin' up?"

"Well, I like it better when you're there," I answered. Johnny looked visibly happier by this statement and I promptly felt my face go hot. We just stared at each other for a minute. I was waiting for him to reply, but he didn't. I guess there really isn't much to say to a comment like mine. Well Johnny, while we're just sitting here staring at each other, now would be a good time to kiss me. I knew it was just more wistful thinking, but for a moment there, I actually believed he would. I was snapped out of it though when Soda walked into the room. I spun around in my chair to look at him. When did I get in this chair anyway?

"How's it goin guys?" Soda asked. He had a strange expression on his face that I didn't quite understand.

"It's going good," I replied. "Are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sodapop seemed genuinely confused by my question. Maybe I had only imagined the look on his face.

"No reason," I shrugged.

"Alright then. I'm makin' dinner. You gonna be here Johnny?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Johnny shrugged. Sodapop emerged from the fridge with the chocolate milk and started drinking it right out of the carton.

"Hey," I exclaimed, grabbing a pen off the kitchen table and chucking it at him. This had a bigger effect than I had imagined. Soda started choking and sputtering, resulting in him dropping the entire carton, which broke with a loud thud upon hitting the floor, resulting in a rather frantic conversation between my dear brother Sodapop and me in hushed voices.

"What'd ya do that for?" Soda hissed under his breath.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Well, that's not exactly true.

"You threw a pen at me!"

"Well you were drinking out of the carton!"

"What was that?" Darry hollered dangerously from the living room. I froze momentarily with wide eyes and Soda swore under his breath. I locked eyes with Johnny as I heard Darry approaching. "We'd better get outta here," I said, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him along. We ran outside, while Soda just stood there and called, "Allie!" under his breath. I glanced back at him apologetically before skipping out the door. I knew Soda thought I should stay, but I really didn't want to be around while Darry hollered over spilt milk, because sadly, he'll make a huge deal out of it and it was sort of my fault. I hate it when Darry yells at me. I can understand Soda staying though. If I was Soda, I'd stay too. He's really good about lightening Darry's mood and usually ends up getting off real easy.

"What the hell!" I heard Darry's voice ring through the walls of the house and we kept running. Johnny's a very go with the flow kind of guy. I mean, I cause some chocolate milk catastrophe and Johnny's right there with me, running away to the lot. I collapsed on the ground and laughed. This was so rediculous. "I'm so sorry Johnny," I apologized through giggles and Johnny grinned at me. There's just something exciting about running away from the wrath of your big brother. Keeping Darry happy all the time may be my philosophy, but it's just not possible to do when you're as reckless as I am all the time, and honestly, I don't think I'm even all that reckless if compared to the rest of the gang. Johnny sat down beside me. "So, How long do you think we'll have to stay out here?" he asked. I shrugged. "Probably not very long, Soda should have him calmed down before too long. I lay down in the grass and looked up at the stars. "Johnny, do you think that life ever gets better. Seems like it only gets harder the older you get, but maybe one day it'll start bein nicer."

"I hope so," Johnny said, sighing slightly.

"Darry seems so sure that going to school will make life better. If I do good in school, then I can leave this place to live a better life somewhere else, but I'm afraid to leave Johnny."

"I'm not," Johnny said after a moment. "But I'll never do good in school like you and Ponyboy."

"Aw, don't say that Johnny. I'm sure you could." He didn't answer. I knew Johnny wasn't dumb, but Johnny didn't have Darry in his hair all the time about working harder in school like I did. His parents didn't care about him at all and I knew how much he hated school. Johnny is nervous enough as it is, and it doesn't help that teachers look down on him and treat him like he shouldn't be there. (Johnny looked more like a dangerous hood to anyone who didn't know him than me or any of my brothers. He had older, more worn out clothes, wore more hair grease than anyone in the gang, and he had that scar from his temple to his cheekbone). I didn't blame him for struggling in school.

"I could help ya if you wanted," I offered.

"I don't know," Johnny said reluctantly. "Maybe I should just stop trying."

"Aw, come on Johnny. Just one week. Promise me that you'll try for at least one more week before you give up. I'll help you every day with homework. Promise?"

Johnny was silent for a long while before he left out a long sigh. "Promise."

I grinned.

"Allie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, do you, I mean would you. Shoot, never mind."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," he said quickly. "I'm fine."

He did sound fine I suppose. I sat up to look at his face, just to make sure, but it was too dark.

"Welp," I said after another moment. "I guess we'd better head back. I'm starving."

"Alright," Johnny jumped to his feet and then pulled me to my feet, making me blush. Yeah, I'm pretty pathetic, but at least I just had an entire conversation with him. In fact, I just worked out a plan that will result in more one on one time with him and make doing homework actually bearable!

Walking home, I was pretty content, until a car pulled up beside us, making my stomach drop. I gasped and whipped myself around to face the car.

"Damn it Two-Bit!" I exclaimed. I swear he does this on purpose. "That's twice in one day. What the Hell!"

Two-Bit was laughing and Johnny was white. That wasn't cool. Two-Bit should know better than to scare Johnny like that of all people. When Two-Bit wouldn't stop laughing, I grabbed the switchblade that was hanging out of Johnny's back pocket and pointed it at him to show my annoyance.

"What the Hell are you going to do with that?" Two-Bit questioned. "I just wanted to give you a ride, but if that's how you want to be…" Two-Bit grinned and pulled out his own blade, not wanting to miss the opportunity to show off his beloved switchblade. I sighed and handed Johnny back his blade.

"I don't appreciate you," I said, hopping into the car. Two-Bit raised his eyebrow at me.

"Would you rather walk?"

"Come on man, let's just go," said Johnny from the back seat.

"Alrighty then, off we go!" And Two-Bit zoomed off so fast that I feared for my life. Is he not aware that people can die in cars?

"Please don't get us killed," I requested.

"Okay kid," he said, slamming on the breaks. Johnny and I yelped as we were lurched forwards in our seats. Thank God for seatbelts.

"Jeez man!" Johnny gripped.

"I said don't kill us, not throw us through the windshield!"

"I didn't throw you through the windshield." Wise-ass. "So, what were you two doing anyways?" Two-Bit asked

"Runnin away," I shrugged. "But now it's time for dinner so…"

"Great! I'm starving," Two-Bit said happily. So, I guess he's coming over then.

"But weren't you just on a date with Kathy?" I asked. Two-Bit looked at me and grinned.

"You don't honestly think we would waste time eating, do you?" That boy has officially set the record for making me turn red more times in one day than the rest of my life put together. I looked down at my feet uncomfortably.

"Oh." I really didn't know what to say to that.

"So, what's for dinner?" Two-Bit asked, probably more to break the silence than anything. I shrugged.

"Soda's makin' it, who knows?"

Dinner turned out to be some sort of pizza that I wouldn't touch if I wasn't worried about disappointing Sodapop. It tasted…interesting. I'd sure feel a whole lot better though if I knew what was on it. Then again, maybe I'd feel worse.

Two-Bit kept looking back and forth from Johnny to me with this funny expression on his face. It scared me to think what might be going on in that crazy head of his, and that ridicules expression was bound to blow everything, after about a minute of this, I kicked him hard under the table.

"Ow!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed, playing innocent. I about kicked him again, but instead, I just shrugged. He looked at Darry. "Your kid sister just kicked me!"

"You probably deserved it," Darry replied indifferently. It really is a great feeling when Darry takes your side like that, especially since he's the oldest. He's sort of the leader of our gang.

Johnny and Ponyboy exchanged amused glances and I flashed Two-bit a smile and then went back to my pizza happily.

"But I didn't do anything!" Two-Bit complained. I just glared at him. "Kid, what you don't realize is that I'm just tryin' to help ya."

"Sure," I said. "And what you don't realize is you're not helping!" I shot back, glancing sideways at Johnny nervously.

"What are you two on about?" Soda questioned.

"Nothing," I said jerking my eyes to Soda reddening slightly. Soda's eyes suddenly filled with realization, shooting from Johnny to me. Stupid cheeks! They give away everything. Soda knows now too. That's not so bad though I suppose. I can trust him. In fact, I'm a little surprised he didn't find out sooner. Soda always seems to know everything. I smiled weakly at him and his face split into a grin. Well, this is a little awkward. I focused my attention on my plate and didn't say another word for the rest of the meal. Sometimes just listening and keeping your mouth shut makes life much easier. That's what I usually did at school.

Eventually, Darry got up and announced he was headed off to work. It kind of upset me that he had to go to work on a Saturday night, but what could I do? Darry wouldn't even let me get a job because he wanted me to stay focused on school. I used to argue that Soda got a job, but Darry said that's because he's older, which is a ridicules argument because Soda's only a year older. I dropped the argument anyways though because I knew the real reason. It killed Darry that Soda had done so poorly in school, and it hurt even worse when Soda decided to drop out all together. I had a real shot at graduating with some good scholarships though and making something of my life. Darry didn't want me sidetracked with a job.

"Soda, have you seen my keys?" Darry asked in a rush.

"They're on top of the TV," Soda answered.

"Thanks little buddy. I'll see you guys later, and Ponyboy, get started on that book report. It's due Monday and I don't want to hear about you turning in anymore late assignments, you here?"

"Sure," Ponyboy replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Good." And with that, Darry shut the door behind him and I heard his car take off.

"Well, I'm off," Two-Bit said, standing up. "You want to stay at my house Johnnycake?"

"Sure," Johnny agreed. I knew Johnny would rather go anywhere than back to his own house and I was glad Two-Bit had offered Johnny this alternative.

"Well, guess I'd better go start that report," Ponyboy said dully, headed back to his room.

"So, Johnny huh?" Sodapop grinned when he heard Ponyboy shut his door. I of course turned red again. "I knew it! That's tuff kid."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, shuffling my feet.

"I was wondering what was going on when I walked in on you two earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"And Two-Bit knows," he went on, ignoring my question. "That's why you've been avoiding him and he keeps smirking at you. I knew something was up." I was turning redder by the moment so Soda added, "I don't know why you're so embarrassed I bet Johnny likes you too."

"No he doesn't," I argued, smiling despite myself. It was a nice thought.

"Sure he does," Soda insisted. "Did you not see the way he was lookin at you earlier?"

"What do you mean earlier?" I exclaimed. "Nothin happened today!"

"Come on Allison! I thought he was about gonna kiss you today in the kitchen."

I'm starting to wonder if my brother is a bit delusional.

"There was definitely something going on between you."

"You really thought he was gonna kiss me?" I asked quietly, thinking about how I had thought the exact same thing earlier and had decided it was just my wistful thinking.

"Well, yeah," Soda said finally. Then I shook my head. This was ridicules. I'm getting ahead of myself here. I just couldn't just rest all my trust on the hunches of Sodapop, no matter how insightful he could be sometimes. I mean, Ponyboy is also pretty insightful and he doesn't seem to think that there's anything going on between me and Johnny. I was too afraid that Sodapop might be wrong. I don't want to be hurt and risk losing my friend ship with Johnny.

"I'm going to bed," I decided after a while.

"But it's barely eight."

"That's cool," I said, not really hearing him.

I flopped down on my bed and, once again, recounted the day's events in my head. So, not only does Two-Bit know now, but so does Sodapop, and they both seem to think Johnny likes me. Well, at least Sodapop thinks that. I wasn't sure what Two-Bit thought, but he sure did leave me with the impression that he thought Johnny likes me.


	4. Sunday

**Sunday**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Darry hollering, "Soda! Get out of bed; you're going to be late!"

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Soda hollered back. I could tell by his voice that he had only just woken up when I did. He was most likely still laying down flat in his bed. My suspicions were confirmed when Darry began pounding on his door again roaring, "Now little buddy or you can bet I'll have your head!" I swear Soda'd never make it to work on time if it weren't for Darry. As bad as I felt for Sodapop right now, I couldn't help feeling bad for Darry as well. He goes through so much trouble for this family without anyone telling him to, and yet everyone else just seems to drag their feet about while Darry throws fits trying to get them to do whatever it is they need to do.

I really wasn't tired at this point what with Darry's voice ringing through the house and me going to bed so early last night, so I hopped out of bed and went into the kitchen for a bowl of cereal, where I discovered Steve, waiting for Sodapop.  
"Morning Steve," I greeted.  
"Morning Allie,"

"How're things going in your life?" I asked. "I feel like we haven't talked much lately."

"Pretty good, 'cause I'm talkin' to a pretty girl."

I laughed. "Don't left Evie hear you talkin' like that."

"Aw, I broke things off with Evie."

"What?" I asked taken aback. "I had no idea! I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not. She can get really annoying."

"Well aren't you sweet," I said dryly.

"That's what people tell me!"

Sodapop walked in then looking half asleep. Bless him.

"Come on Soda, let's go. We're gonna be late," Steve said, rushing Soda out the door. "Bye Allie!"

The door slammed, and they were gone. I went about fixing my bowl of cereal then.

"Did you work on that book report last night?" I heard Darry asked Ponyboy from down the hallway.

"Yeah," Ponyboy answered groggily.

"Great. I want it finished by the time I get back now. I'll check it for ya tonight."

"Alright," Ponyboy said, obviously trying to go back to sleep.

Darry walked in the kitchen then, looking exhausted, but alert. "Well, I'm off to work, see you tonight. Make sure you finish your homework. Your teachers tell me that you're consistently turning in incomplete work and I want that to change starting now." And with that, Darry shut the door behind him. The silence in the house was a bit deafening. You know that abrupt kind of silence that makes your ears ring? That's when Two-Bit walked in, followed by Johnny, and then Dally?

"Hello Miss Curtis," Two-Bit greeted. It's nice how Two-Bit doesn't hold grudges after you kick him under the table.

"Hey," I greeted back. "I didn't know you were outta the cooler Dally."

"Well believe it kid. I got out this morning."

"Tuff enough," I replied.

"Where's the rest of the Curtis family?" Two-Bit asked, searching our refrigerator.

"At work, you just missed em. Pony's sleepin'."

"Don't you got any booze in here?"

"You tell me. You're the only one who ever brings any over."

"Huh. Well come on kid. We're celebratin'" Two-Bit said emerging from the fridge.

"We are?"

"Of course we are! Don't you care that our buddy Dally here is a free man?"

"Alright then," I said, leaving my half eaten bowl of cereal behind.

"Come on Ponyboy we're leaving, let's go!" Two-Bit Shouted.

"I can't. Gotta write a book report!" Ponyboy hollered back. It sounded like his head was face down in his pillow.

"Okay, well we'll see you later then!"

"So where're we going?" I wondered as we walked out the door.

"Don't know yet," Two-Bit said cheerily. "Let's go figure it out."

Dally got the front seat, so I hopped in the back next to Johnny. Hey, I wasn't complaining about this perfect excuse to sit beside him.

"So, do you know where we're goin?" I leaned in to ask Johnny.

"No idea."

Well, this should be interesting.

"Wanna stop by the DX and pick up Soda and Steve?" Two-Bit asked us.

"Are you crazy," I said quickly. "They only just got there! You can't take em away; if you get my brother fired, well, I know where you live."

"Holy shit kid! When did you become so violent?" Dally question.

"About three days ago," Two-Bit answered for me. "And those aren't empty threats either. I've got the bruise on my leg to prove it."

I suddenly felt a little guilty, despite Dally saying, "Good for you kid." I suppose I've only been being mean to Two-Bit though, and he asks for it.

We ended up driving to a local convenience store because Two-Bit insisted that you can't have a celebration without a bit of booze.

"Me and Dally will go in," Two-Bit announced when we had parked outside the store. "Johnny and Allison, wait here. You look to young to be buyin liquor."

I didn't think Two-Bit or Dally looked old enough either, and I knew it wouldn't matter if you looked old enough or not. This place would sell you whatever you wanted, as long as you had the money. I was fully aware Two-Bit was simply creating and excuse for me and Johnny to be alone, even before he winked at me. I was cool with all this information. What I wasn't cool with was the brief look of unease in Dally's expression. It was then that I realized I hadn't even considered how Dally would take it if Johnny and I ever got together. I had always known Dally seemed to have a soft spot for Johnny, and now that I'm thinking about it, I remember Ponyboy saying something to me once about how Dally once gave Johnny a talkin to about staying away from girls and how they only cause trouble, in other words, Dally might kill me. I wouldn't put it past him, Dally scares me. Of course, I wasn't like the girls that Dally warned Johnny about; they were trashy and manipulative, like Dally's girl Sylvia. Then something else donned on me. If Dally was looking uneasy, that means he was guessed at why Two-Bit left me and Johnny in the car together.

"I'm going to kill Two-Bit." I thought. It was only when I heard Johnny say, "What?" that I realized I'd said that out loud. Shoot.

"Uh…nothing. Did you know Steve broke up with Evie?" I asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Johnny said lighting a cigarette. "Happened about a week ago."

"A week!" I was shocked. How could I have been so oblivious?

"Yeah, I don't think he ever really cared much about her though," He shrugged.

"I guess. I never really thought about it."

The guys came back then with a case of Jack Daniels.

"So what'd you guys find to talk about?" Two-Bit asked, eyeing each of our faces carefully, no doubt looking for a sign that something had happened.

"Nothing really," I said. "Just Steve and Evie." Two-Bit looked disappointed. Well I suppose I'd rather have him rooting for then against us.

"He dump her yet?" Dally asked.

"Yeah,"

"Figured it was only a matter of time. It's obvious Steve has his eye on somebody else."

"Really? Who?" I wondered eagerly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"Aw, come on Dally,"

"Let's get out of here," Dally said to Two-Bit, ignoring me completely. I decided to drop it. Dally was in a remarkably good mood and I didn't want to be the one to change that.

"Want a bear Johnnycake?" Dally offered.

"Sure."

Johnny doesn't drink often, but this was Dally, Johnny's hero, we're talking about. I would have been surprised if Johnny hadn't accepted it.

"How about you, Allie?"

"Darry would skin me."

"Geez Allie, ain't you ever had a beer before? Just Take it. It's not like Superman will know."

"Okay then," I gave in, taking the bottle Dally was handing me. It smelled funny, so I just stared at it.

It was sometime after we had stopped at the Dingo, visited Soda and Steve at the DX, snuck into the movie house, only to leave before the movie was over, and were on our way to Two-Bit's place, that Two-Bit took notice I hadn't drunken a drop of alcohol. We had left the car at the movies because both Two-Bit and Dally had drunken enough that they would have killed us if they drove at that point (We knew this because Two-Bit and Dally had be swaggering ahead of Johnny and me singing 'Blue Swede Shoes' horribly of key) and Johnny and I had never learned how to drive.

"Glory Kiddo, you gotta start sometime. I got drunk for the first time when I was much younger than you."

That's Two-Bit for you, pressuring a fifteen year-old girl into getting wasted, and not thinking for a second that there might be anything wrong with that.

"Okay," I said slowly, looking at the bottle that I'd been holding on to for hours now. What's the worst that could happen? I closed my eyes, took a big gulp, and promptly started chocking. Man that tasted bad. Two-Bit started pounding on my back

"You gonna be okay there Curtis?" he asked, amused.

"I think that went down the wrong pipe," I gasped with watery eyes. "My throat burns."

"Isn't it great?" Two-Bit said happily. I made a face at him.

"So how're ya feelin?" Johnny asked.

"Same as always, I think," I replied, trying to detect if something was out of the ordinary.

"Well have another swig," Two-Bit urged me. I shrugged and took another gulp, this time without the chocking fit afterwards. I'm learning!

By the time we arrived at Two-Bit's I was feeling a bit light headed and everything looked a little funny, like the world around me would randomly start spinning and my vision would go in and out of focus. I didn't care though. I felt…happy, but I wasn't sure why. Two-Bit and Dally entered the house and I followed them.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, tripping over the step outside Two-Bit's front door.

"You still feeling okay?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, I feel great. You should know; you drank too."

Johnny shook his head. "I only had one. That's your third," he nodded toward the bottle in my hand.

"Is it?" I asked, not really caring. "I guess that's right."

"Common, I'll help you," Johnny said, hand outstretched to get me up the step.

"I don't need help," I assured him, but I took his hand all the same.

"Whatever you say," Johnny grinned at me.

"Heya lovebirds!" Two-Bit greeted us when we entered the main room. A small voice in the back of my head told me to be angry him, but I didn't care. Johnny looked a little red, but I just shot back, "Heya Two-Bit! Whatcha up to?"

"Poker! Hurry up; we'll deal you guys in."

"I don't know how to play that."

"Don't worry about it kid, all you really need is a few more swigs o' Jacky and you'll be playing like a pro!"

"Yeah, that's why Ol'Two-Bit here wins so many games," Dally slurred sarcastically. I felt from somewhere that I shouldn't listen to Two-Bit, but mostly, I just didn't care, so I jumped down excitedly beside him, said, "Great," downed the rest of my bottle, and promptly felt like I was experiencing the aftermath of having spun in circles for a good five minutes. I laughed with glee and took the new bottle Two-Bit was handing me. Johnny looked at me seriously then.

"I think you'd better stop drinking."

I just stared at him, trying to keep him in focus.

"Glory Johnny, would ya quite movin?"

"I'm not. I'm sittin right next to you."

"Huh, that's weird." I laughed again.

I can't really remember much after that.

A/N: Well, there you go. I've started on the next chapter so it should be up within the next few days. Leave a review and let me know what you did and/or didn't like and feel free to let me know what you'd like to see happen in the future.


	5. Monday

**Monday**

The next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed. I think I'm sick.

"How're you feeling?"

I glanced over to see Soda staring at me intently.

"Terrible," I groaned. "Soda, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Soda handed me a bowl and I was.

"Here, drink some water," Soda instructed, handing me a cup. I took it gratefully and downed it.

"Thanks," I whispered. "I sure was thirsty."

"I'll bet. You sure were drunk last night."

"Really?" I asked. I guess that sounded familiar. I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Soda."

"Don't worry about it. I ain't mad."

"Is Darry mad?"

"Yeah," he answered reluctantly. "More with Two-Bit than you though. Now go back to sleep."

When I woke up the next time, I was alone. I noticed a note beside my bed. It read:

_Gone to work, see you later,_

_ Soda_

I glanced at the clock and realized the Darry would be at work too. I briefly wondered if Ponyboy was around, when I realized it was Monday. Crap. Pony was at school, and so was Johnny, assuming he kept his promise. Disappointment washed over me. How were me and Johnny supposed to do our homework tonight if I didn't even know what we did in class today? I was feeling better now, and there was still about an hour left in the school day, but there was no way I was about to go to school without taking a shower first, so I gave up on the idea of school and went to take my shower.

Katie, Ponyboy, and Johnny all showed up after school.

"Allie! Are you okay?" Katie exclaimed, bouncing to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her.

"Oh, good. I've been really worried about you."

"Thanks, but it was just a hangover."

"Well, all the same. Anyway, I picked up some of your homework for you." She said handing me a short stack of papers. "Johnny got the rest, didn't you Johnny."

"Yeah," he said, also handing me a few papers. "I thought we could still do our homework together."

"That sounds great," I smiled, my disappointment from earlier eased a little. Katie would probably have to study with us too, just to make sure I could figure out what we were supposed to be doing, but that's alright.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" I asked, voicing the thing I'd been worrying most about.

"Well, you weren't home when Darry got back from work last night. He was annoyed that you weren't home yet on a school night. He wanted to know where you were, so I told him that you'd left with Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny for the day," Ponyboy began, a little uneasily. "That seemed to make him lighten up a bit, to know you weren't out on your own. He was mighty angry through when he came back with you. You looked awful, I mean, you couldn't even walk on your own. It was kinda scary to tell the truth."

"Darry's gonna kill me," I groaned.

"I don't know," said Johnny. "He seemed to blame Two-Bit mostly. I can't remember ever seeing him so hacked off. 'Specially not at Two-Bit--no one's ever mad at him; you know that--and he sort of…hit him. He's got a tuff looking bruise now."

"Oh, man," I breathed. "Poor Two-Bit."

"Yeah," Johnny agreed.

"But what about before that?" I questioned. "I can't hardly remember anything that happened last night."

Johnny went red. "Oh, nothin really, you were just talkin a whole lot of nonsense, I mean, you were drunk."

Now I was truly scared. What exactly had I said? There is no way I'm ever going to drink again.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked fearfully.

"Aw, I don't even remember. It's not important," he insisted. Well, here's hoping.

"Okay," I said unsurely. "Look guys, I've really got something I gotta do. I'll catch you later. We can work on our homework," I directed this at Katie and Johnny as Ponyboy was still in the ninth grade, then I ran out the door and didn't stop running until I was outside Two-Bit's house. I felt nervous. I didn't want to find out anything I'd regret, but I had to know.

"Two-Bit open up!" I banged on the front door. Gee, it would be embarrassing if he wasn't home.

"You could've just come in you know," Two-Bit said upon answering the door. I gaped at him.

"Did Darry do that?"

"Yeah, he sure was ticked off," he grinned, running his fingers along the bruise on his face. "Next time you drink, I defiantly won't have anything to do with it."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Two-Bit."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it kid. So what do you need?"

"Well, do you remember last night? I can't hardly remember anything."

I didn't like the way he was grinning at me now. "Sure do! Most of it anyway. Don't think I could ever forget that,"

"What?" I pressed, feeling slightly mortified.

"Nothin' serious really, you were just full of comments…about Johnny," He started laughing a bit and I felt the color drained from my face.

"Fuuck," I whined. "Was it bad? Two-Bit what am I gonna do?"

"I wouldn't worry about it kid. Johnny wouldn't take any of it seriously, he sure was blushin though," Two-Bit laughed again.

"He'll never talk to me again!" I knew this was a bit dramatic even before I said it, but I sure wasn't feeling too hot about this information.

"Like hell he won't! I'll bet anything he's already talked to you today. He has, hasn't he?"

"Well, yeah actually."

"Figures; he was real worried about you last night."

"He was?" _Yes! _

"Yup,"

"Wow! Thanks Two-Bit," I said, turning on the spot and running all the way back to my house. I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I was glowing with happiness that Johnny had been worried about me. I wasn't sure why, I mean, that doesn't really make any since does it? I suppose it showed that he cared about my well being? But that's how any good friend would react, I mean, Katie'd been worried about me too after all. I was also still upset about learning that I'd apparently told Johnny how I feel about him, but a bit relieved that he didn't seem to take me seriously since I was drunk. Then I considered something else. Maybe I was a bit disappointed that he hadn't taken me seriously, I think that maybe I wanted him to know. No! No I don't. That could completely ruin everything. Everyone says not to date your friends because, if it doesn't work out, the friendship will never be the same again, there's no way that doesn't apply to telling the person you like them. Arg! What do I do? I don't even know what I want!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw Darry's Truck outside the house. I literally stopped breathing for a second. Everyone had been delivering the same message to me, that Darry was way angrier with Two-Bit than me, but I knew there was no way I wasn't in trouble.

"Hey," I said tentatively walking in the door.

"I just want to know what the hell you were thinking last night."

Well, he got right to the point. Seriously, what does one say in this situation?

"Darry, I…I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"You're sorry?" He looked furious. "That's what you have to say?"

"I didn't mean to drink so much. I lost control."

"You think? There's a reason it's against the law for fifteen-year-olds to drink. What on Earth made you ever consider that you should start drinking?"

"We were celebrating Dally getting out of the cooler," I said lamely.

"So Dally put you up to this too?"

"Would you stop blamin' the gang! It's not like they forced me too! It was my decision."

"I really thought you were smarter than that." Ouch. Darry's anger had died down, only to be replaced with disappointment. You better believe I didn't feel too hot right now.

"I'm sorry," I tried again, looking at my feet.

"You're gonna be. You're grounded. From now on you're not to go anywhere but school and home unless I'm there to supervise you."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Darry, you can't be serious."

"You better believe I'm serious kiddo."

"But you can't do that."

"Oh yes I can. I'm your brother. What I say goes."

"For how long?"

"Until I feel like I can trust you again,"

"What do you expect me to do in the mean time?"

"Here," he said handing me my stack of schoolwork. "You've got a lot of time on your hands so I expect you to do a good job."

I just nodded and went to my room. Well, this is just great. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling for lord only knows how long, when someone opened my door.

"Hey,"

My heart fluttered. It was Johnny.

"Hey," I said, sitting up.

"So, how're you doing?" he asked, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm grounded," I said dully.

"That's tough,"

"Yeah, but I'm defiantly still allowed to do homework, if you want to work on it."

"Yeah, I do. I brought my stuff." Johnny hoisted his backpack up onto his lap and began going through it. "Here it is," he said, pulling some papers out.

I glanced over at my own stack of papers on my bedside table.

"Well, let's get this over with," he said.

I grinned at him. He really did hate school.

I was able to help him with math since he was taking a course that'd I'd already taken last year, but for the most part, this study session was a complete failure. I didn't know what to do because I'd missed school, and Johnny couldn't really help me much because he struggled in school anyway, and it defiantly didn't help that he'd been skipping school so much lately, and do you know how hard it is to focus on something you don't understand while you're sitting right next to someone you really like the night after you just drunkenly told them things you really wish you hadn't? _At least he hadn't taken me seriously though_, I reminded myself. But was that really what I wanted? Maybe I did want him to know…

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." Yeah, I'm a coward, I admit it.

My door opened again and Soda stuck his head in the room. "Hey guys, it's time for dinner."

"Thanks Soda, we're coming," I said jumping up. I hadn't realized till then just how nervous I'd been. I tried to shake off the tension, and followed Soda down the hall.

Dinner passed rather uneventful. I wasn't talking because I was afraid of Darry, and Darry wasn't talking, probably because he was too angry, Johnny hardly ever talks anyway, and I suppose the tension between Darry and me was enough to keep Soda and Ponyboy quite. It was only about seven minutes before I about suffocated in the tension and excused me and Johnny to go finish our homework.

"Well, that was fun," I said once I'd closed my door. "I sure hope Darry gets over it soon."

"No kidding," Johnny agreed.

"So, I don't suppose you know what plants use chlorophyll for?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope,"

"This is hopeless," I groaned, tossing my homework aside.

"Suppose we'll have better luck tomorrow,"

'_Yeah_,' I thought. Maybe tomorrow I won't be such a coward. _Or maybe I had the courage now_, came a small voice from the back of my head. No, I defiantly don't, do I? Before I decided what it was I thought, I blurted out, "I meant everything I said last night."

Whoa, what? Whoops. Well, at least it's out there now.

Johnny's eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"Last night, when I was drunk, I meant everything I said, at least, I think I do. I can't really remember what I said. What I'm trying to say is: I like you."

Of all the situations I've been in today, this one wins the prize for the most uncomfortable. I was afraid that if I looked away that Johnny would doubt what I was saying, so I just started into his eyes, my pulse pounding in my ears.

"Allie, I…" he trailed off. I'm not sure he was capable of speech. Was he getting closer or was that just my imagination again? I really couldn't tell for sure. I wasn't sure that I was breathing and I couldn't blink. Time seemed to stop, but I could swear he was getting closer. Our eyes closed simultaneously, and he kissed me, hesitantly at first, just a brush of his lips against mine, as though he was worried I might pull away. It took a moment for me to get over my surprise. Before I realized what was happening, I had my arms around his neck and was pulling him back towards me, kissing him deeper.

This has got to be the most surreal moment of my life. I didn't know what I was doing, but that seemed so unimportant, this was amazing. I've got to say, even with all the bad things that have happened today, this was the best day of my life.

I didn't have any idea how much time had passed, seconds, hours, when I heard my door knob turn. Immediately we jumped apart, and the door opened.

"Hey Pony," I said, trying to sound casual. "I don't suppose you know why plants use chlorophyll?"

He looked at me strangely before replying, "To absorb light," like it was obvious.

"Thanks," I said brightly before grabbing my homework and scribbling that down.

"So watcha want?" I asked kind of wishing he'd just go away.

"Darry wants you to go to bed now," Ponyboy told me.

Damn.

"But it's only," I glanced over at the clock. Oh.

"Eleven," Ponyboy finished for me.

Johnny got up then. "Well, I guess I'd better leave," he said reluctantly, and with one last glance, he followed Ponyboy out the door.

Smiling to myself, I jumped up to go brush my teeth. It's nice to be so happy that you can't help but smile. I think I may have still been smiling even as I fell asleep that night.


	6. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday…wha

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'd like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite story/ story alert lists and to the reviewers. You guys are the reason I write. I love you guys :)**

**Anyways, on with the story:**

**Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday…what's the difference anyways? **

I arrived at school early the next morning, hoping to run into Johnny before classes started. I was dying to see him as soon as possible. Ever since last night, my desire to be around him had doubled, and less than twenty four hours ago, I wouldn't have even thought that possible. This attempt had been in vain however. I couldn't find him anywhere. What if he decided it was a mistake to kiss me last night and was now avoiding me. It was getting too close to time for school to start for comfort, so I reluctantly headed to my first hour English class with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was shocked to find that Johnny had been waiting for me there the whole time and delighted to see him grin when our eyes met.

"Johnny!" I exclaimed happily. Excitement bubbled inside me and I quickly closed the distance between us and was about to kiss him…right as the bell rang. Stupid bell.

"Guess we'd better go to class," I said almost unwillingly. "See you third hour." 

I never realized what a gruelingly long class English was. I spent the entire hour staring at the clock, mentally willing it to speed up. I swear it was deliberately going slower today. Twice, Mrs. Bertrand told me to start paying attention, but I just couldn't help it; my mind was elsewhere.

I met up with Katie after class and we headed toward geometry.

"You seem happy today," she observed. "Did your teacher hand out candy or something?"

"Nope," I grinned, "Even better, my study date with Johnny turned out great," I let out a giggle. "He kissed me!"

Katie squealed. She wanted to know everything. All through geometry we passed notes back and forth as I filled her in on my best night ever.

As exciting as it is to reveal the reason behind my utter happiness, I wasn't the least bit disappointed when the period bell rang once again, and I could dash off to see Johnny. Sadly, I was only able to talk to him for a few minutes before class started and then we had to go to our assigned seats. I kept stealing glances at him throughout the class and then we were separated once again when we had to go to fourth hour. I've never hated school so much.

Thank God for lunch bells.

"Allie," Johnny called from the school grounds. I grinned and made my way over to him. Glad I didn't have anything better to do for the next twenty minutes, I clutched on to his jean jacket and kissed him.

"When were you guys gonna tell me?"

I jumped and my face went hot. Two-Bit had showed up laughing joyfully.

"Yeah," came another voice from beside Two-Bit. "When were you gonna tell us?" It was Steve, and unlike Two-Bit, who looked rather happy, Steve seemed upset.

"I…I," I stammered. I really wanted to say 'go away' but thought better of it. What was I supposed to say though? I hadn't thought this moment out and I was taken by surprise. Luckily Two-Bit saved me from having to figure it out when he said, "So, you all wanna go find something to eat?"

"Sure do," I said, deciding to just go with it. Besides, I was hungry. "Let's find Pony." I knew it would bother Ponyboy if we all went and didn't invite him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to go anywhere without the kid," Steve grumbled. I chose to ignore this comment, and apparently, so did everyone else.

Steve seemed to be in a particularly bad mood all through lunch. I considered maybe he's having trouble with his old man again, but when I brought this up, he insisted he was fine. Ponyboy mentioned glumly that Steve was probably irritated that he was there so that only I could hear.

"Stop bein' so stupid, would ya?" I told him. It would sometimes bother Steve when Ponyboy hung around with him and Soda, but despite what Steve said earlier, I really didn't think that Steve minded Pony being here now. Steve likes Pony well enough.

"Well, look who it is," Two-Bit said, nodding towards the door. We all looked too. It was Evie. "You wanna get outta here Steve?" Two-Bit asked.

"Nah," Steve replied getting up. "I was actually thinking about getting back together with her."

I was confused. Steve had just told me two days ago that he found her annoying. I decided not to say anything and let Steve be Steve. Who really understands boys? Steve strolled over to her and a few minutes later, they left together.

"Well," I said to Johnny as we were walking to my house after school. "Now that half the gang knows about us, Dally's bound to find out sooner or later too."

"Dally won't care," Johnny assured me, but he looked uncertain. "He likes you,"

"He can stand me," I corrected him. "I'm just the kid sister to a couple of his gang, and I don't talk to him too much."

"Come on Allie, don't talk like that. Dal's a pretty cool guy." Johnny seemed kind of putout to hear me talk about Dally that way, so I dropped it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Dally wouldn't hit a girl, would he? I mean, he hasn't before as far as I knew. Dally has jumped people though. He had told us stories that gave me goose bumps.

As it turned out, Dally was in the cooler…again. Well, he wasn't out long. I didn't know whether to feel bad for him, or relieved. I think I felt both.

"Again?" Johnny said to Soda, as he's the one who told us about Dally. "What'd he do?"

We had arrived at my house a few minutes ago and were talking to Soda and Steve in the living room.

"Got in a fight with Shepard, I don't know what about," Soda shrugged.

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed. "With Tim? But they're friends! And cops never break up fights around here!" I was completely baffled.

"It's tough luck," Steve agreed.

"How long's he in for?" Johnny asked.

"The rest of the week or so,"

Well that's not too bad I suppose. That's a short enough amount of time that I hardly felt bad for Dally anymore and my fears of him finding out about Johnny and me dominated my thoughts instead. It's funny how I can happily live a week without Dally, but if it was someone like Johnny I had to live a week without, well, I'm not sure I could handle that.

"So, me and Soda were getting ready to head over to the bowling alley," Steve announced looking at me. "You guys wanna come?"

"I can't. I'm grounded. Remember?" I said.

"How 'bout you Johnny?"

"Nah, me and Allie are gonna work on our homework." This seemed to irritate Steve. Perhaps it's because Johnny never denies an invitation to do anything, or maybe he wasn't over whatever had put him in a sour mood earlier.

"Fine," he said, "You two have fun working on your…_homework_. Come on Soda, let's call up the girls," Steve said hastily walking into the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" I asked Soda quietly. "He seems a little off today."

"Far as I know," Soda shrugged, though his face wore a bit of concern. "He seemed fine earlier."

"That's good," I said, not fully convinced. I figured there wasn't anything I could do about it, and if there was something wrong, Soda could make him feel better, so I decided not to worry about it any longer.

"Well, let's go Johnny," I said. Johnny followed me to my room and I shut the door behind us. The excitement that had been tingling in my stomach all day, just from being near Johnny grew. I bounced down on my bed happily and grinned at him. Returning it, he sat down beside me and leaned in to kiss me. I weaved my fingers through his dark hair, and Steve was forgotten.

"Oh, good grief!"

And now he's been remembered again.

"Hello Steve," I said, sure that I was bright red. "I thought you were going to the bowling alley."

"We haven't left yet. It's only been a few minutes."

_Well then leave_! I thought slightly annoyed. He was muttering something about how he couldn't even leave us alone for one minute.

"So, did you need something?" I asked finally, sounding ruder than I'd intended.

"Nah, forget it. I'll let you two get back to your _homework._" He left, shutting the door behind him. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable at this point as you can probably imagine so I picked up my backpack and began digging through it, deciding now was as good a time as any to actually start working on homework. It wasn't long before I realized that staring at clocks all day long instead of listing to you teachers is about as helpful for understanding how to do your homework as skipping a day of school is.

"So, you wanna go to the park or something?" I asked about fifteen minutes later when we had given up.

"But you're grounded," Johnny reminded me.

"Oh well," I said jumping up. "Darry's been mad at me before and he's going to be mad at me again whether I leave the house or not. Let's just go."

I know this really goes against my 'philosophy' but I was kind of ticked at Darry and thought he was over reacting. Besides, I was planning on being back before Darry got off work anyways.

"Alright," Johnny shrugged. I grabbed a jacket and we headed out the door. I closed my eyes as the wind tossed my hair in my face. It's a cool feeling really. I dig the wind. I sure made me feel content to be out walking with Johnny in the evening, but I was feeling slightly nervous about not making it back home before Darry, so I made sure to tell Johnny that I wanted to be home before Darry. I figured if we both kept this in mind, it was more likely to happen. I'm awfully forgetful, especially around Johnny.

"I wish my old man would get angry at me for coming home late," Johnny sighed. "It must be nice to have someone care about you like that."

I felt sick. I wanted more than anything to make Johnny happy, but I simply couldn't change how his parents were. I think that I wish he hated them. Hating your parents has got to be better than loving them when they don't seem to give a fuck about you.

"The whole gang cares a whole lot about you," I told him, hoping to cheer him up a bit. "That's like having a whole bunch of big brothers looking after you isn't it?"

"Sure," Johnny said, though I think it was only for my sake. He'd probably noticed the concern in my voice and simply wanted me to stop worrying about him. It didn't work of course; I was fighting not to cry. I stopped walking for a moment to hug him.

"You could always come live at my house," I offered. "Me and my brothers would be happy for you to. Heck, Darry might even ground you," I said in a tone that suggested getting grounded by Darry would be the greatest thing ever. Johnny smiled weakly at me and we kept walking.

"Don't worry about," Johnny said, bleakly lighting up a cigarette. "I don't really care."

"Okay," I said. I knew that was a lie, but I wanted to change the subject, and I think he did too.

"Do you want to stop by the drugstore for some candy or something? I think I've got a bit of change," I said, searching my pockets for the few nickels I was pretty sure I had on me. "Ah ha!" I announced holding out a hand with a couple nickels, a few pennies and some pocket lent. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the store before he could answer. "I want some Sweet Tarts."

Johnny just grinned and allowed me to pull him along. Who doesn't like candy? We only got one box of Sweet Tarts, figuring we could just share it, and walked over to the park to eat them by a fountain that was displayed in the center of the park.

"Well, this beats doing homework," I decided, looking at the evening sky. The sun was about to set and the sky was pink and gold.

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. This is what happiness is. I know it sounds cheesy, but it sure feels nice. I wish I could just stay here with Johnny all night but…I gasped and jumped up. I suddenly felt really cold. Johnny looked at me with alarm. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot to pay attention to the time! I need to get home right now. Come with me, I need your help."

Johnny stood up obediently and we started running home. Darry's truck was pulling in the driveway just as we got there. I gasped and hid behind a tree across the street, pulling Johnny with me.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I need you to go in and open my window so I can go around back and sneak in." Johnny nodded and I kissed him. "See you in a minute," I said. As soon as Darry had gone inside, I sprinted to my window and waited for Johnny to come open it.

"Thanks," I breathed as Johnny had pulled me inside. "You're the best."

He grinned at me and I kissed him again. There was a knock on the door. I'm beginning to realize that my room is a bad place to kiss Johnny if I don't want to be interrupted.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Just making sure you were in there," Darry called from the other side of the door.

"Gee, I don't understand why he doesn't trust me," I grinned as Darry's footsteps left down the hallway.

"Yeah, it's a real mystery," Johnny said sarcastically.

I spent every second that I could with Johnny over the next couple days. We were starting to create this routine of walking up to school together, walking home from school together, and then we'd try to do our homework unsuccessfully. I've never done as bad in school as I had this week. I couldn't tell you what we were doing in any of my classes and I probably wouldn't have cared at all about that, only Darry was bound to find out sooner or later, and I was afraid that he wouldn't let me hang around with Johnny much anymore when he did. The whole gang knew about me and Johnny now, well except for Dally who was still in the cooler, and I was sure Darry would realize that Johnny was the reason I was starting to fail school.

It wasn't until Friday in geometry class that I realized Darry wasn't the only one who would be affected by my new relationship with Johnny; Katie was upset with me for ignoring her. I'd been so wrapped up in Johnny that I'd almost forgotten about her. She'd been on her own. I didn't know how she spent her time when I was with Johnny and I hadn't ever bothered to find out. You better believe that I was feeling guilty.

"Shoot, I'm sorry Katie. How 'bout we have a girls night. Just us," I suggested, trying to make it up to her. I was relieved when she smiled and said, "Alright." Our conversation ended there because Mrs. Carlson asked us if we had something to share with the class, which in teacher speak means 'shut up.'

Katie walked home from school with me and Johnny after school. She had to babysit her kid sister Jenny tonight, so she wouldn't be coming over until tomorrow. My house was empty when me and Johnny got there. Darry and Soda were at work and Ponyboy had said something about going to see some new Paul Newman movie.

"Well," I said, plopping down on the sofa. "We've reached the end of the week and I think I did a pretty lousy job at helping you with school. Wanna try another week?"

Johnny grinned. "Sure."

A few hours later, in the middle of a game of cards, we heard Ponyboy screaming bloody murder for help. Johnny and I looked at each other in panic before sprinting off to find him. We found him lying on the ground about two blocks away. The rest of the gang was there too, chasing off a red Corvair full of Socs.

"Are you alright, Ponyboy?" Darry asked, lifting him up.

"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay." Ponyboy insisted. I wouldn't exactly say he looked okay. There was already a bruise forming on his face and the side of his head was bleeding. I felt anger boiling up inside me. I hate Socs. The gang was coming back now. Soda leaned over Ponyboy to check on him. Ponyboy was still insisting he was fine, but he was crying. Poor kid, he was trying really hard not to.

"The kid's okay?" someone asked. Once again, Pony said he was fine, and then, changing the subject said,"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally."

Oh crap. I didn't know that either.

"Good behavior. Got off early." Dally lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. I'm telling you, he's really protective of Johnny.

Darry lectured Pony about walking around by himself and not carrying a blade or using his head. If you ask me, he was being a bit harsh, but that's Darry for you. He doesn't even soften up a bit after you've just been jumped. Soda glared at Darry and told him to leave Ponyboy alone.

"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-Bit said. "Any of us will."

"Speakin' of movies, I'm walkin' over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt down some action?" Dally asked.

"Can't," I said. "I promised Katie we'd have a girl's night tomorrow."

"Wow," Steve said in mock surprise. "You think you can actually manage to live without Johnny for a night?" I'm starting to see why Pony doesn't like him sometimes. He can be a real jerk. Soda told him to knock it off. I had this sneaking suspicion lately that Soda knows what's been putting Steve in such a foul mood, but he won't tell me.

"What are you talking about?" Dally questioned.

"Johnny and Allie are together now," Two-Bit said cheerfully. I looked at Dally nervously, glad the gang was around in case he decided to kill me. Dally's eyes seemed to flash for a moment, but then was controlled himself and told Johnny, "Good for you, kid."

Johnny beamed at him and my nerves eased a little.

"So, are the rest of you coming?"

Steve said that he and Soda were going to take Sandy and Evie to the game tomorrow night and Two-Bit said that he wanted to get drunk, but Pony said he and Johnny would go.

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve asked Dally.

"Yeah, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in jail."

Gee, there's a real surprise.

The rest of the day was uneventful. As I'd feared, Darry had found out about how poorly I'd done in school all week and as a result, he wouldn't let Johnny near me for the rest of the night, and he guarded me at the kitchen table until I'd finished my homework. When I finished it, he'd look over it, and make me redo everything I'd done wrong. This lasted all night.

**A/N: So I just realized I haven't said any disclaimers and I used some direct dialect from the Outsiders in this chapter, so here goes: I'm not S.E. Hinton. All characters belong to her except for Allison and Katie. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. An Awful End to a Saturday

**An Awful End to a Saturday**

I woke up with my face in a textbook at the kitchen table the next morning.

"Good morning, Kiddo," said Darry, looking through the fridge for breakfast.

"Morning," I mumbled, getting up from the chair I'd fallen asleep in to go wash my face.

"I'm gonna go find Johnny," I said, returning to the kitchen.

"No you aren't. You never finished your schoolwork."

"Darry," I groaned.

"Just get it done. I'm going to run to the grocery store. I'll be back soon,"

As soon as Darry left, I packed all my school things into my backpack and shoved it under my bed. There, problem solved. I knew Katie would let me copy her homework tonight anyway.

It wasn't easy to find Johnny as I quickly discovered. I had checked his house first. That didn't go so well; I'd thought I was afraid of his parents before. I knew he wasn't at the park; I'd passed by there on the way to his house. It's possible he's playing pinball down at the bowling alley, but it takes twelve years to walk there so I wasn't about to check there just yet. I was walking down 3rd street when Dally pulled up beside me in his car. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Hop in. I want to talk to you."

I nodded nervously. _It's only Dally_, I told myself. _He won't hurt you._

I walked around to the other side of the car to get in the passenger seat.

"Okay, so listen," he began once I'd shut the door. "I'm not too crazy about Johnny having a girlfriend." I could hear Dally turned down the stereo, but I refused to look at him. I was too scared. In fact, I'm a little surprised I wasn't shaking.

"I warned him about getting too attached to people," he continued. "But that little punk went and did it anyway. You get too close to people and you only end up getting hurt."

"Not always," I said in a small voice. I was afraid to say anything, especially something contradictory to what he was saying in case he decided to whack me, but he only nodded and said, "Yeah." He was silent then. I think he was trying to figure out what it was he wanted to say next.

"Johnny really likes you, you know that? This isn't just some game to you?"

"Of course not," I was a little taken aback.

Well, of all the girls in this town, I'm glad it's you."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Perhaps Dally likes me better than I'd thought. It's kind of hard to tell who Dally likes sometimes.

"But if you break his heart, I'll come looking for you."

I nodded. That warning was not something to be taken lightly, but I wasn't too worried about it. I had no intention of ever breaking Johnny's heart. I think I loved him.

"You really like him, don't you?" he said after another moment.

"Yeah."

"You're an okay kid," Dally half smiled, gripping my shoulder. I cringed a little bit.

Well, that went pretty well, and I could now cross 'avoid Dally' off my list of things to do.

"So, are we going somewhere?" I wondered a couple minutes later when I realized I was still riding beside him.

"Yeah," Dally started. "I've got a bone to pick with Shepard."

"Why am I coming?"

"Because, if I bring a little girl along, things are less likely to end up too violent."

Great, I've always wanted to be dragged in to one of these messes that Dally gets himself into.

"So, you don't think anyone's going to end up…killed, do you?" I asked, trying to hide my unease.

"Don't be stupid; that kind of stuff doesn't happen around here, and I ain't about to get myself mixed up in a murder rap."

I nodded, deciding to just go with it.

Minutes later, we were pulling into the Shepards' driveway.

"Hey Winston, what the hell are you doing here? We don't want you," Tim said, making his way out his front door. Another boy followed him out of the house that looked like a slightly younger version of Tim. He must be his younger brother, Curly. I wasn't hardly ever around Tim, and I was around Curly even less; I hadn't seen him since my earlier years of junior high because he rarely shows up to school, and I wouldn't have any classes with him even if he did show up. I didn't mind this though. I never particularly liked Curly. He once talked Ponyboy into playing chicken by holding their cigarette ends against each other's fingers. I mean, how stupid could you get?

Dally leaned over to me and in a low voice said, "Okay kid, just keep your mouth shut and go along with whatever I say, got it?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, let's go," and Dally got out of the car, making a point of slouching his shoulders to look tough. "I want my money back Shepard," Dally said, dangerously. I followed Dally, as was expected of me, but I tried to keep a safe distance between us. (I like to avoid ending up in pain, you see).

"Who's this," Tim said, nodding toward me. Gee, that makes me feel real great. How could he not know who I am? We've met several times!

"The Curtis' sister," Dally said. "Don't avoid the subject here, Shepard. I want my money back."

"You think bringing that girl here is going to change anything?" Tim half laughed.

"Don't be stupid," Dally growled. "Darry grounded her, and I got landed babysittin'. Now about my money."

Oh, that's right, I am grounded. Darry's going to be ticked when he gets home and I'm gone.

"I told you, I don't owe you no money."

Right away, Dally and Tim were in a heavy discussion, something about bets and money loans and mix ups. I don't even know for sure what they were on about. I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted them to get this over with so I could go find Johnny. Apparently Curly wasn't paying much attention either.

"You grew up a bit," he commented.

"Yup, so did you. People tend to do that," I countered wisely, ignoring the fact that his had been a suggestive comment.

"Allison, right?" he asked. God, what is it with these Shepard boys? Tim didn't know who I was and Curly isn't certain of my name!

"Look, man, I've about had it with you, now get outta here before I make you regret sticking around." That was Tim. I'm surprised Dally didn't slug him right then and there. He doesn't put up with people talking to him like that. Instead, he said, "I wouldn't try anything, because if Allison here ends up hurt, you'll have three guys here for your hide, and they're good fighters too. You know that."

"Then we'll settle this later. Now get going. I couldn't pay you even if I wanted to. I just spent all the money on some new tires."

Dally's eyes flashed dangerously. That was not something he wanted to hear. "You better believe we'll settle this later. Come on Allie, let's go."

He didn't have to ask me twice. I sure was glad to be pulling out of that driveway. Now I could finally go spend a few hours with Johnny before Katie came over tonight. I was about to ask Dally if he knew where I might find Johnny, but thought better of it when I saw the look on his face. Dally was in one of his dangerous moods, and I didn't want to push him over the edge. I still didn't know exactly how cool Dally was with me dating Johnny. I thought about having Dally just take me home, so Darry wouldn't flip, but it was unlikely that Darry wasn't already back from the grocery store, so I asked him to drop me off at the DX instead. I didn't want to face Darry just yet and Soda was working extra hours today.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I smiled, once Dally had parked Next to the DX.

"Bye, Kid," he said, zooming off.

I headed into the DX, where, as usual, I found Soda surrounded by a few giggling girls. He sure is popular with them. There are a good number of them who are real friendly to me at school, though I'm positive wouldn't even know my name if I wasn't Soda's kid sister.

"Hey Allie," Soda said, walking over to greet me.

"Aw, you left all your customers to talk to me?" I said with the same mock flattery that Soda would often use.

"Shoot kid, they aren't buyin anything. Never do," Soda waved them off; though I was pretty sure he loved the attention he got from all the girls, even if he did care about his girlfriend.

"They probably would if you told them to,"

"Nah, there's probably some moral against that."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Since when are you concerned about morals?"

Soda shrugged. "I have my moments. So whatcha need?"

"I was looking for Johnny. You seen 'em?"

"Nope." Damn. "Did you check Two-Bit's? I think he crashed there last night."

I had barley gotten a reply out of my mouth, when the door opened, and in came Johnny and Ponyboy. Well, that's insanely convenient.

"I found him!" Soda grinned.

"Hey, Soda, I need some more cigarettes," Pony said. I swear, if Sodapop didn't work at a gas station, Ponyboy's smoking would make our family poorer than dirt.

"You need some too, Johnnycake?" Sodapop asked.

"Sure," Johnny shrugged.

As soon as Johnny was handed a couple packs of his favorite cigarettes, I pulled him out the door.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" Sodapop smirked.

"We just thought you and Pony should have some brotherly bonding time," I smiled.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded his agreement, and Soda laughed. We left quickly then, as not to be held up by anymore comments.

"Ok, so we can't go to my house because Darry will kill me next time he sees me. I'm not going to go home until after he goes to work tonight," I said to Johnny as we walked aimlessly down the sidewalk.

"And I'm not ever taking you to my house while my parents are home," Johnny said.

"I don't suppose the park would be empty at this time?"

"Doubt it."

"Well, there's no one right here," I said, stopping. Johnny grinned and, after we walked back about ten feet into a cluster of nearby trees, Johnny started kissing me. I happily ran my fingers though his hair (I love that hair), and he pulled me closer. I don't know how long it had been when a car horn started sounding off nearby. At first I just ignored it, then I heard something horribly scary: Darry hollering, "Hey, Allison!" I gasped and turned to face a pickup truck. I smiled a sheepish, red faced smile at Darry.

"Get the hell over here!" He ordered. I'm in trouble. I turned to look apologetically at Johnny and said, "I'll see you later," before running to climb in the passenger seat of the truck.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What exactly do you think 'you're grounded' means?" Darry asked furiously, driving in the direction of home.

"Sorry, I sort of forgot."

Darry let out an exasperated breath. "You forgot," he breathed. "Of course you forgot. You always forget everything. When the hell are you going to start using that head of yours?"

I didn't answer. I figured that was the smartest thing to do right now.

"I couldn't find your homework either," Darry continued. "Did you even do it?"

"Of course," I lied. I'm actually a pretty convincing liar most of the time.

"It'd better be. I've got to head to work so get inside and don't you go leaving again."

"I won't, Katie's coming over, remember?" I reassured him, getting out of the car. As if on cue, Katie came into view just then, walking over to me.

"Good. You two stay out of trouble now. I'll be back around ten." Darry said. I sighed in relief as he drove away.

"Hey, Katie," I greeted her, walking up to my door. "Come on in."

Spending my night with Katie was nice. I got my homework copied and we talked mindlessly about whatever. Katie's favorite topic seemed to be Sodapop. She really did have her heart set on him. That fact that Soda already had a girlfriend, which I constantly reminded her of, seemed to be only a minor detail to her.

After an hour or so, Dally came in saying something about need a safe place to drop off his switch for a while.

"The Shepard's outfit is lookin' for me," he explained. "Curly saw me slashin those fucking tires that Tim blew all my money on, and they're lookin for a fight. They'll fight fair if I don't have a blade on me."

"Do you want to hang around here until they stop hunting you down?" I offered.

"Hell no," Dally exclaimed. "I can't wait to go punch Tim's fucking head it."

And he left.

Soda and Darry both got home around ten and me and Katie hung around in the living room with them for a while, because Katie, of course, wanted to talk to Sodapop. Then, around one in the morning, we retired to my room, because Ponyboy still wasn't home and Darry's curfew rule on weekends was an hour ago, therefore, being around Darry at this point was rather unpleasant.

I woke up a short time later to the sound of my brothers hollering the house down. Katie woke up too.

"I guess Ponyboy just got home," I said sleepily.

"Darry…" I heard Sodapop attempt to clam Darry down.

"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him," Darry roared. Golly, he sure was angry.

"Don't you yell at him!" Ponyboy said, completely outraged. All of the sudden, I heard the unmistakable sound of someone being hit followed by a loud thud. Someone had been knocked against the door. Katie and I gasped at the same time. The house sure was quiet then.

"Ponyboy…" Darry said softly. The door slammed and I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer. I jumped up and made my way down the hall. Katie didn't follow me. I guess she was too nervous. I found my two older brothers standing wide-eyed in the living room.

"You shouldn't have done that," Soda was saying to Darry.

"I know," Darry groaned remorsefully. "I didn't mean to."

"What's going on?" I asked anxiously.

"Ponyboy just ran away," Soda said. They both looked really upset. I was shocked.

"He just…ran away?" I asked numbly.

"I hit him," Darry confessed. He was crying. This was bad. Darry never cries. "I just got so frustrated…and now he's gone."

"He'll come back," I tried to reassure him. "If for no other reason than it's freezing outside." I truly believed this at the time, but I was wrong.

After hours of waiting silently in the living room for Ponyboy to come home, the front door was slammed open, making me jump. I turned eagerly to the door and my face fell. It wasn't Ponyboy, it was Two-Bit.

"What in the Sam Hill are you doing here at this hour?" Darry asked.

"Have you guys heard?" Two-Bit's voice was frantic and wild, I mean, more wild than normal.

"Heard what?" Soda wondered.

"About Ponyboy and Johnny."

"Where are they?" Darry demanded, standing up.

"I don't know. No one does. It's all over town. Johnny, he…he killed a Soc in the park a few hours ago."

"What?" me and my brothers all exclaimed at the same time.

"And Ponyboy was with him," Two-Bit continued. "They're on the run. They've skipped town."

A funny little noise escaped my lips. "You're joking," I managed to say after a minute of silence. I was shaking. I hadn't felt this way since the day I'd been told my parents died in a car crash.

"I'm not," Two-Bit confirmed. "I wish I was."

**A/N: Hehe, I just love the irony when Dally says he's not about to get mixed up in a murder rap on the same day that Johnny kills the Soc! :)**

**Thanks again to my reviewers and favorite story/story alerters! I love you guys.**

**Also, I have a question. I originally had this story marked as romance/humor, but while I write stuff in this story that makes me laugh, I don't think it's overly funny, and there's drama in the story too, so I have changed it to romance/friendship. Do you think that's the best setting for it?**

**Disclaimer: I am not S.E. Hinton. I do not own the outsiders.**


	8. Five Crazy Days

**Chapter Eight: Five Crazy Days**

The next week was possibly the craziest week of my life. I mean it's weird enough to suddenly loose two members of your gang, but I hadn't just lost two members of my gang; I'd lost my kid brother and my boyfriend.

The craziness began Sunday, the first day without Ponyboy and Johnny. First of all, there was already a paragraph in the morning paper about Pony and Johnny, stating them as wanted for murder, and giving their descriptions. Let me tell you, that's scary. Then Dally was hauled into the station, which freaked me out a bit, but Dally didn't seem surprised. I guess I shouldn't have been either knowing Dally's record happens to be about a mile long.

News spread like wildfire that day that Ponyboy and Johnny had run off to Texas. Two-Bit was all for going down there to hunt for them before Dally got back and informed us that he had started that rumor while he'd been at the station to help protect them.

In all the confusion, Darry seemed to have completely forgotten about me being grounded. I suppose he was too worried about Ponyboy. He felt downright awful. I could tell by the way he never slept, and he started showing up to work late, and would sometimes forget to shave or something. He never seemed to know or care what time it was. You know something's wrong when Darry stops using his head, because Darry _always _uses his head.

Sodapop wasn't in a good state either. At first, it was only Pony and Johnny that were bothering him. My always smiling happy-go-lucky brother was completely gone, leaving me with a tearful, depressed one. Then things got worse. Sandy, the love of his life, had gotten pregnant and had to suddenly move away to Florida. I felt awful bad for him. He would have married Sandy if he could. My poor brother couldn't handle all this chaos. He never could live his life dwelling on the bad parts of life, but now he didn't have a choice. This time, things were just too bad to find the bright side and stay careless.

As for me, well, I just didn't know what to do with myself. All I ever wanted to do was cry. I didn't know what to think. Johnny had killed someone. Johnny! It just didn't make since in my head. Johnny never hurt anyone and now all the sudden I'm supposed to comprehend the fact that he murdered someone? It wasn't Johnny's fault, I decided. It was that Soc, Bob's fault he got killed. Johnny was only defending himself, not that it matters. Either way, that boy is dead and Johnny is gone. I wanted him back home so bad, but he couldn't come back. They'd put him in the electric chair or something. Perhaps there's someone in this world who deserves the electric chair, but it isn't Johnny. And I wanted my brother back, but if he came back, he'd be taken right back away from me and thrown into some boys home. Come to think of it, me and Soda'd be taken away too. I was pretty shook up. The whole gang was. I wanted to be alone, where it was quiet and no one would make me talk. I wasn't much up for talking. I tried walking. I stopped walking around by myself real quick though. See, the Socs and us are having all-out-war-fare all over the city. That kid Johnny had killed had plenty of friends and so all over town it was Soc against greaser. It simply wasn't safe at all to be walking around by yourself, as I discovered first hand when I was walking home from school on Monday.

"Hey Rick, isn't that Cade's girl?" A boy said. He was maybe ten or fifteen feet behind me.

I ignored him and kept walking. I felt too numb to care what anyone said.

"Yeah man, she's that Curtis girl. Her brother's the kid that ran away with Cade!" I imagine the boy named Rick said that.

"Hey, girl!" one of them called, his footsteps quickening.

I kept walking.

"Girl," the boy called louder. "I'm talking to you!"

I kept walking.

"Hey!" A rough hand gripped my shoulder and spun me around. I drew in a sharp breath. That's when I finally came to my senses enough to be scared. "You look at me when I'm talking to you," the boy said dangerously. I knew the second I saw him that he was a Soc. There were three of them.

"Leave me alone," I demanded, tugging myself free of his grip. He didn't like that too well.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He exploded, shoving me to the ground. "You run around with a couple of low-life, murdering hoods, and you think you're better than me?"

I rubbed my shoulder where I had landed on it funny for a moment before one of them took hold of my hair and yanked me back up, making me yelp. You better believe I was nervous. My pulse was pounding in my ears something fierce.

"Aww, is the little greaser girl crying?" One said in a baby voice. I brought a hand to my face and felt something wet. Oh, I was crying. Damn.

"Well, we'll give you good reason to cry, won't we Michael? You see, your boyfriend killed our buddy, and we don't take too kindly to that."

I was breathing awfully hard. If only I had time to think! But there wasn't time to think. I kept telling myself not to strike out at them. They were all quite a bit bigger than me and I was alone, so I'd probably end up dead if I did. I squeezed my eyes shut as someone threw dirt in my face. In the split second that I had my eyes closed, I heard the unmistakable sound of a switch blade. My blood froze.

_Run._

That's what I needed to do. I took a step back, only to end up on the ground again, completely winded. Someone had stuck out their foot and tripped me. The Soc with the blade advanced toward me. He had this crazed smile on his face that made me shiver.

"You sure have a pretty face," he said. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to it."

My eyes darted to the blade in his hand. His friends were laughing.

All of a sudden a dirt clod went flying through the air and broke into a million pieces upon hitting the Soc in the back of the head. His eyes looked dazed for a moment before he turned to see who had attacked him.

"Get the hell away from her!" Two-Bit had come to save me. Boy was I glad to see him. He threw a punch at one of the Socs, making him fall back with a bloodied face. That Soc hadn't even hit the ground before Two-Bit took a swing at another one.

"Let's get out of here," the switch blade Soc said. His buddies jumped off the ground and they ran away, one yelling, "Fuck you greaser!"

I just sat there and watched their retreating figures while my heart raced about a million miles a minute.

"Those are Socs for you," Two-Bit said crossly. "They run away at the first sign of a fair fight, the cowards. You okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed shakily. "Thanks."

"Shoot kid, don't cry. You're okay now," Two-Bit said softly, pulling me to my feet. I nodded and tried to steady my breathing.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Then the next day Two-Bit was jumped by the same Socs. I guess they were looking for revenge. Luckily, Dally and Darry had shown up in time. That wasn't the only crazy thing that happened that day either. Some Soc girl named Cherry had offered to be a spy for us! I would have been plenty shocked at the fact that a Soc had come of her own free will to help us, but she wasn't just any Soc, she had been the girlfriend of the boy Johnny killed. I'm not sure I understand this girl.

I hated how I was so jumpy now, and I hated that Ponyboy and Johnny were gone, and I hated that my brothers were so depressed, and I hated the Socs, and I hated how much I'd been crying. I suppose all that contributed to the stupid decision that I made then. I was going to go to Bucks tonight. I was fully aware how stupid that was, but I was looking desperately for a way out of the constant misery I'd been in since Sunday. I remembered swearing I'd never drink again after the first incident, but I couldn't help but remember how carefree I had felt while I was drunk, and at this point I was desperate to find a way to cheer myself up. Even dealing with a hangover in the morning would be better than dealing with the pain I felt now. Anyway, Buck was throwing a party tonight. On a Tuesday! Who in their right mind throws a party on a Tuesday? I guess that's normal for him though. I'd never really paid much attention before because I'm not allowed to go to his place.

Around six, I announced that I was going to Katie's house (as I'd suspected, Darry nodded his consent. He would have never been okay with that if he wasn't in a funk right now), and I headed over to Buck Merril's place.

"What are you doing here?" Dally asked quizzically. He had answered Buck's door.

"I'm depressed," I stated simply.

"Does Darry know you're here?"

"Nope,"

"Well, if he finds out, I didn't know you were here, ok?" Dally said, letting me in. "Hey, Buck," Dally hollered some tall, blonde guy over. So this was Buck.

"What's the kid doing here?" Buck asked, revealing that his front teeth were missing.

"This is Allie," Dally introduced me. "The Curtis's sister. She'd like you to hook her up with whatever you got that will take her mind off shit." Gee, he's got such a way with words. Dally left then. Apparently he had more important things to do.

"Wait here little lady," Buck instructed before going into some other room. He came back a minute later with a cup of something.

"Here, drink this. It should solve your problems for a while," he said, handing me the cup. And then he was gone. I looked into the cup and saw, what looked like Pepsi. A week ago I would have sworn I was way smarter than to drink some mystery item handed to me by Buck Merril, but now was not a week ago. I went to sit down on a sofa and took a drink. It _was_ Pepsi.

"Hey Curtis," someone greeted, sitting down next to me. I looked up and saw Curly.

"Hey,"

"I never expected to see you here."

"I never expected to be here," I replied, taking a gulp of my Pepsi.

"You're drinking soda?" he smirked.

"Yep," I sighed, noticing the beer bottle in his hand.

"So, I heard about Ponyboy and Johnny." Wow, nothing gets past you. Why did he have to bring that up? I'm here to escape it! I just nodded.

I was starting to feel strange.

"I never would have thought that Cade had it in him," Curly went on. He had got me thinking about Johnny. Fuck him. I sighed and finished off my Pepsi; It sure was making me feel better, which surprised me. I miss Johnny so much…

…

I could tell it was morning. Even with my eyes closed I was aware of the fresh bright light that only exists in the morning. Then I realized how quiet it was. That's strange; it isn't normal for my house to be so...peaceful. I could hear the birds chirping outside. It was nice. I started to roll over and suddenly froze.

Oh my God.

Someone's arm was wrapped around me. My heart started racing. I opened my eyes and realized that this wasn't my bed. This wasn't even my house and there was a boy sleeping next to me.

"Holy shit," I exclaimed, sitting up so fast it made my ears ring. Curly moaned beside me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked groggily.

"Where am I?"

"Buck's, remember?"

_No I do not remember!_

Curly sat up and started to kiss my neck. I slapped him across the face so hard it made my hand hurt.

"Ow! Geez, what the Hell was that for?" he griped. Was he serious?

"You just kissed me!" I said incredulously.

"It didn't seem to bother you last night."

"What are you talking about?" I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. The last thing I remembered was talking to Curly on the couch. "Did-did anything…_happen_…last night?" I asked fearfully. Curly smirked at me.

"You're still dressed ain't ya?"

"You're not!"

"For crying out loud, it's just a fucking shirt! Here," Curly reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt. "Better?" he asked, pulling the shirt over his head. "Stop worrying so much, would ya? I ain't about to risk getting another girl pregnant. My old man would seriously murder me."

I shuddered at the word 'murder.' "You got a girl pregnant?"

"Yep, it doesn't matter though. She just moved to Florida, so I don't gotta deal with it."

Perhaps if I hadn't been in so much shock from waking up in a strange place next to Curly at the time, I would have realized what that meant.

"So, what did happen last night?" I questioned slowly.

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "We were making out. You're a pretty good kisser, only you kept muttering about Johnny. It was kind of annoying. You really don't remember last night? I thought you were acting weird, but I figured you were fine, I mean you weren't drinking nothing last night."

"Buck musta drugged that Pepsi," I concluded, feeling rather dazed.

"Well, I'd be happy to remind you what we did last night," Curly said suggestively. I jumped up as he began to lean over me.

"I have a boyfriend."

"So?"

I stared at him in amazement. "So I'm not going to make out with you."

"Come on. I won't tell…"

"Johnny."

"Johnny? You're dating fucking Johnny Cade?" he said incredulously. A flash of white hot anger came over me and I slapped him again.

"Yes, I am."

"Stop doin' that, would ya?" Curly said heatedly, rubbing his cheek.

"Maybe, if you'd stop being such a stupid hood."

"At least I ain't stupid enough to drink a fucking drugged drink without realizing it, and Johnny Cade? Why the hell are you dating Johnny Cade?"

"He's the exact opposite of you," I answered before storming out of the room. I entered the main part of the house, which I found to be deserted and trashed. Geez, I thought walking out of this mess. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I opened the door to leave and about knocked heads with the person who happened to be coming in the door. I gulped when I realized who the person was.

"Allie? What are you doing here? We thought you were at school."

"You thought I was at school?" I was so shocked that I forgot to be nervous for a second. Darry and Soda were in an even worse state than I'd realized if they didn't notice that I never came home last night.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Soda repeated. He doesn't get angry very often, but he was right then.

"Well, I came here last night for the party and,"

"You what?"

"Trust me, I won't ever come back again," I said truthfully. "You won't tell Darry will you?"

"Nah," Soda shrugged after a moment. "I guess you seem alright and all." It's amazing to me how fast his anger just goes away somtimes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Came to see Dally. I need to ask him something." Soda came in then, so I followed him.

"Are you sure he's here?" I said uncertainly. "The place seems kind of empty."

"Yeah, he said he was gonna crash here last night." I followed Soda, who seemed to know exactly where he was going. He opened a door and, sure enough, Dally was inside, lying down on a bed. He opened his eyes upon hearing the door.

"Hey Dally, I," Soda stopped talking abruptly and I looked over at him to make sure he hadn't dropped dead or something. "That's Ponyboy's sweat shirt," he said, shocked. I looked too and, sure enough, that was Pony's.

"Where the hell is my brother, Dally?" Soda demanded.

"I don't know where he is," Dally stated.

"I know you know where he is. Please, just tell me where he is." Soda sounded so desperate it was almost heartbreaking.

"I told you, I don't know where he is," Dally said again.

That night, Sodapop wrote a letter to Ponyboy. We were both perfectly aware that Dally knew exactly where Ponyboy and Johnny were and Soda was going to have Dally deliver it for him. It just so happened that Dally came by shortly after that, to inform us that a rumble had just be scheduled between Socs and greasers to take place this Saturday, and if we won, the Socs would stay off our territory.

Then on Thursday, well, Thursday was probably the most uneventful day I lived though this week. Darry went to work really early that morning. I mean really early. He left before it was time for me to go to school. As a result, I just skipped. School wasn't going to do anything for me but cause trouble anyways, and this way I could be alone to cry, and cry is exactly what it did. I sat in my room the whole day, staring blankly out the window through blurred vison.

Around three the front door opened. That startled me. It was too early for Soda or Darry to be back from work yet. I got up to see who it was and discovered Dally.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to get my blade. I've been lookin for the damn thing like mad all week. I'd forgotten I left it over here. Here it is," Dally said, pocketing the blade. "Well, see ya around."

"Wait!" I all but yelled. Dally turned to me with an expression on his face that seemed to say, 'what the hell?'

"You have to take me to see Johnny and Ponyboy," I demanded. What am I doing? I can't talk to Dally like this.

"How many times do I got to tell you I ain't got no clue where they are?"

"Yes you do! You know exactly where they are, and you're going to take me to them!" I was beginning to sound a bit hysterical.

"Take it easy kid. Are you gonna be okay?"

"No, I am not going to be okay!" I shrieked. I started crying again for about the millionth time that week.

"Okay, here's the deal kid," Dally sighed. "I'm driving down to see them tomorrow and I'll take you with me, but you can't tell nobody, not even Darry or Soda, and I'm only taking you for Johnny's sake. Understand?"

I nodded.

"Good. We'll leave here at seven in the morning so your brothers'll think I'm just taking you to school. Be ready," Dally instructed walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

This crazy week was not over yet.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	9. Windrixville

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders**

**Chapter Nine: Windrixville**

True to his word, Dally showed up at seven a.m. sharp and I eagerly leapt from my seat at the kitchen table.

"You're not getting in that car," Darry said. I froze.

"Why not?"

"I've seen Dally drive, and I ain't looking to find you dead."

"It's just to school, and it's safer to drive than to walk around town these days." I argued. I didn't give him a chance to respond before I bolted out of the house. Darry started yelling something after me about how school was plenty far to get in a wreck. I am dead if he finds out I'm not even going to school. Just thinking about that made me shiver.

"So where are we going?" I asked, climbing into Buck Merrill's T-bird.

"Windrixville," Dally said. Then he took off so fast I forgot to breathe for a second. Darry knew what he was talking about. Dally drives even more reckless than Two-Bit or Sodapop, and that's saying something.

"In a hurry?" I asked, looking at the speedometer. Dally nodded. "I want to get there before noon."

"Before noon? Geez, Dally, How far away is this place?"

Dally looked a bit annoyed. "You want me to leave you here?"

"No,"

"Then quit questioning things and shut your trap."

I was smart enough to leave him alone then, and we sat in silence for a long while. I stared ahead of me not really seeing anything. I was deep in thought about Ponyboy and Johnny. I wondered what Windrixville might look like and what they might be doing when we got there. I really have no idea what one does when they're wanted for murder. Do they ever go outside? Are they always outside because there isn't an inside for them to go? Finally my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Dally?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we gonna know where they are?"

"Don't worry about it. I know where they are."

"Well, where are they?"

"A church." Dally was sounding aggravated again, but I still had questions.

"They're in a church? Is that safe? Shouldn't they stay away from people?"

"It's an abandoned church, stupid."

"Oh. Do you think they've got anything to eat?"

"Christ kid! Would you quit asking questions?" Dally snapped. "Just wait till we get there."

I decided it was better to listen to him and hold my tongue. I didn't want Dally to pummel me. I started watching the trees race by. I liked how they were all different colors at this time of year. At some point I fell asleep. Riding around in cars sure does get boring after awhile.

"Wake up kid, we're here."

"We're where?" I said, not opening my eyes.

"Where do you think?"

What was he on about? Why am I in a car? Oh yeah.

"Oh!" I exclaimed sitting up with a start. I looked around wildly for a moment. "Where's the church?"

"Just up there," Dally said, pointing ahead of us. "I parked down the street a ways to avoid drawing attention."

I nodded and took in my surroundings. There wasn't anything nearby to see, just trees. It was a nice day, sort of windy and fresh. We started up the hill, crunching the dead leaves as we went. As we got closer to the small church, I noticed it looked real old and kind of creepy, not like churches are supposed to look. It was all dusty and covered in spider webs.

Dally stopped just outside the church and whistled, first low, and then high. It was the whistle used by us and the Shepard's gang for "Who's there?" Someone returned it and a moment later Johnny came running out from behind church with a book clutched in his right hand. I could feel my eyes light up when I saw him and I grinned the first effortless grin I'd had since Saturday. Before I knew it, I was hugging him. He kissed me before letting me go and I felt a surge of guilt when I suddenly remembered that I had made out with Curly just a couples night ago.

"Hey, Johnnycake," Dally grinned, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys," Johnny grinned back.

"Glory, what happened to all your hair?" Dally questioned, ruffling Johnny's hair.

"Oh that," said Johnny, bringing his own hand to his hair. "We thought we should disguise ourselves."

I realized then that Johnny's hair was shorter. It had been cut rather badly, probably by Ponyboy, and his forehead was a bit whiter where his bangs had been-and I could see his eyebrows! I also noticed that he was looking paler and thinner than usual, but he was Johnny and I was happy to see him. Happy, I realized, for the first time in about five days.

"Where's Pony?" Dally asked.

"Sleeping. Let's go inside."

As Dally turned to go inside, Johnny turned to me and said, "I sure missed kissing you."

I grinned at him. "Then kiss me," I said logically, and he did. I pulled him closer and let myself forget about everything for a moment until Dally yelled, "Hey!"

"Golly, I sure missed kissing you too," I breathed, my head spinning. He took my hand and led me to the church after Dally.

The church didn't look any better from the inside. Dust covered the stone floor and cobwebs hung all over the walls and ceiling. There was minimal dusty old furniture and trash was scattered everywhere.

"Nice place," I said dryly.

"Glory, he looks different with his hair like that," Dally said. I looked over and spotted Ponyboy sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I felt a laugh rise inside me and I quickly covered my mouth to stop it. My brother's hair had been cut just as short and uneven as Johnny's, and it had been bleached blonde. Dally was right, he sure did look different.

"Hey, Dally!" He said excitedly.

"Hey, Ponyboy," Dally grinned down at him. I shook the humor out of my head and ran over to him.

"Pony!" I exclaimed, jumping down next to him and hugging him.

"Allie! Is anyone else here?" He wondered, looking around.

"Nope. Just me and Dally."

"How's Sodapop? Are the fuzz after us? Is Darry all right? Do the boys where we are? What…"

"Hold on, kid," Dally broke in. "Can't answer everything at once. You guys want to get something to eat first? I skipped breakfast and I'm about starved."

"You're starved?" Johnny exclaimed, indignantly.

"Is it safe o go out?" Pony asked eagerly.

"Yep," Dally answered. "Got a cancer stick, Johnnycake?" Johnny tossed Dally a whole pack.

"The fuzz won't be lookin' for you around here," Dally explained lighting up. "They think you've lit out for Texas. We've got Buck's T-bird parked down the road a little way. Gosh almighty boys, ain't you been eating anything?"

"Yeah. Whatever gave you the idea we ain't?" Johnny asked startled.

"You both look pale and you've lost weight. After this get out in the sun more. You look like you've been through the mill."

"Hey, Ponyboy," Dally said fumbling with a piece of paper in his back pocket "Got a letter here for you."

"A letter?" He looked confused "Who from?"

"The President, of course, stupid. It's from Soda," Dally replied handing it over.

"Sodapop?" he said bewildered. "But how did he know…?"

"He came over to Buck's for something the other day and found that sweat shirt. I told him I didn't know where you were, but he didn't believe me. He gave me half of his paycheck and this to give to you. Kid, you ought to see Darry. He's takin' this mighty hard..."

"How come you got hauled in?" Pony asked, looking up from Soda's letter.

"Shoot kid." Dally grinned wolfishly "Them boys at the station know me by now. I get hauled in for everything that happens on our turf. While I was there, I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin' for Texas. So that's where they're lookin'."

Dally took a drag on his cigarette and cussed it good naturedly for not being a Kool.

"You sure cuss good, Dally," Johnny complimented.

"Sure can," Dally agreed wholeheartedly, proud of his vocabulary. "But don't you kids go pickin' up my vocabulary. Kid, I swear it don't look like you with your hair all cut off," Dally pointed giving Pony a hard rub on the head "It used to look tuff. You and Soda had the coolest-lookin' hair in town."

"I know," Pony said sourly "I look lousy, but don't rub it in."

"Do y'all want something to eat or not?" Dally asked.

Johnny and Pony both jumped up.

"You'd better believe it." Pony said.

"Gee, it sure will be good to get into a car again," Johnny said wistfully, which wasn't exactly what I was thinking after being in a car all day, but I didn't say anything.

"Well," Dally drawled "I'll give you a ride for your money."

All too soon we were back in the T-bird. At least Dally made riding in a car a little exciting, I mean, in a fear-for-your-life-because-you're-driving-with-a-complete-lunatic kind of way. Dally was driving at a constant eighty-five and turning corners on two wheels. I noticed Johnny and Pony both looking a bit green. I was thankful when Dally finally stopped at a Dairy Queen and we were all still alive.

"Glory," Dally said watching Johnny and Ponyboy gulp down barbeque sandwiches "You don't need to make every bite your last, I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I don't want you getting sick on me. And I thought I was hungry!"

That comment only made them eat faster. I was afraid they really were going to get themselves sick.

"I didn't tell y'all something," Dally said. His tone was more serious now. "The Socs and us are having all-out-war-fare all over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends and all over town it's Soc against grease. You can't walk alone at all. I stared carryin' a heater…"

"Dally!" Ponyboy interjected with huge eyes. "You kill people with heaters!"

Gee, nothing gets past him.

"You kill 'em with switchblades, too, don't ya, kid?" Dally said in a hard voice. Johnny gulped.

"Don't worry, it ain't loaded. I ain't aimin' to get picked up for murder. But it sure does help a bluff. Tim Shepard's gang and our outfit are havin' it out with the Socs tomorrow night at the vacant lot. We got hold of the president of one of their social clubs and had a war council. If they win, things go on as usual. If we do, they stay outa our territory but good. Two-Bit got jumped a few days ago. Darry and me came along in time, but he wasn't havin' too much trouble. Two-Bit's a good fighter. Hey, I didn't tell you we got a spy."

"A spy?" Johnny asked. "Who?"

"That good-looking broad I tried to pick up that night you killed the Soc. The redhead, Cherry what's-her-name."

Johnny gagged and Pony's eyes looked bigger than I'd ever seen them. "Cherry?" They both said at the same time. "The Soc?"  
"Yeah," Dally said. "She came over to the vacant lot the night Two-Bit was jumped. Shepard and some of his outfit and us were hanging around there when she drives up in her little ol' Sting Ray. That took a lot of nerve. Some of us was for jumping her then and there, her bein' the dead kid's girl and all, but Two-Bit stopped us. Man, next time I want a broad I'll pick up my own kind."  
"Yeah," Johnny said slowly, as if he were remembering something. "She said she felt that the whole mess was her fault," Dally continued. "which it is, and that she'd keep up with what was comin' off with the Socs in the rumble and would testify that the Socs were drunk and looking for a fight and that you fought back in self-defense." He gave a grim laugh. "That little gal sure does hate me. I offered to take her over to The Dingo for a Coke and she said 'No, thank you' and told me where I could go in very polite terms." Dally trailed off in thought for a moment and just when I thought he was going to say something else on the subject, he said, "Man, this place is out of it. What do they do for kicks around here, play checkers?" He surveyed the scene without interest. "I ain't never been in the country before. Have you?"  
Johnny shook his head but Ponyboy said, "Dad used to take us all huntin', well, me, Darry, and Sodapop I mean. I've been in the country before. How'd you know about the church?" 

"I got a cousin that lives around here somewheres. Tipped me off that it'd make a tuff hide-out in case of something. Hey, Ponyboy, I heard you was the best shot in the family." 

"Yeah," He said. "Darry always got the most ducks, though. Him and Dad. Soda and I goofed around too much, scared most of our game away." 

"That was a good idea," Dally said. "I mean cuttin' your hair and bleachin' it. They printed your descriptions in the paper but you sure wouldn't fit 'em now." I'm starting to feel like Dally switches conversation topics faster than Sodapop.  
Johnny had been quietly finishing his fifth barbecue sandwich, but now he announced: "We're goin' back and turn ourselves in."  
It was Dally's turn to gag. Then he swore awhile. Then he turned to Johnny and demanded: "What?"

"I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in," Johnny repeated in a quiet voice. "I got a good chance of bein' let off easy," Johnny said desperately, and I didn't know if it was us he was trying to convince or himself. "I ain't got no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I don't aim to stay in that church all my life. We won't tell that you helped us, Dally, and we'll give you back the gun and what's left of the money and say we hitchhiked back so you won't get into trouble. Okay?"  
I was silently hoping Dally would agree to this. I didn't see how anyone could punish Johnny too harshly, and I really missed having him and Pony around. Dally was chewing the corner of his ID card. "You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else."  
Johnny nodded. "I'm sure. It ain't fair for Ponyboy to have to stay up in that church with Darry, Soda and Allie worryin' about him all the time. I don't guess..."- he swallowed and tried not to look eager- "I don't guess my parents are worried about me or anything?" I swear I felt my stomach turn to lead at that moment.  
"The boys are worried," Dally said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Two-Bit was going to Texas to hunt for you." 

"My parents," Johnny repeated doggedly, "did they ask about me?" 

"No," snapped Dally, "they didn't. Blast it, Johnny, what do they matter? Shoot, my old man don't give a hang whether I'm in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That don't bother me none."  
Johnny didn't say anything. He just stared at the dashboard with so much hurt in his eyes that I felt a fresh jolt of pain slice throw me. Dally cussed under his breath and nearly tore out the transmission of the T-bird as we roared out of the Dairy Queen.  
"Blast it, Johnny," Dally growled as we flew along the road, "why didn't you think of turning yourself in five days ago? It would have saved a lot of trouble." 

"I was scared," Johnny admitted. "I still am." He ran his finger down one of his short black sideburns. "I guess we ruined our hair for nothing, Ponyboy." 

"I guess so." Pony agreed.  
Dally was scowling, and no one dared to talk to him when his eyes were blazing like that.  
"Johnny," Dally said in a pleading, high voice. A tone I had never heard from him before. "Johnny, I ain't mad at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny, you get hardened in jail. I don't want that to hap pen to you. Like it happened to me..."  
Dally never talked like that. Never. "Would you rather have me living in hide-outs for the rest of my life, always on the run?" Johnny asked seriously.  
We had reached the top of Jay Mountain and Dally suddenly slammed on the brakes and stared. "Oh, glory!" he whispered. I looked too. "Oh my Gosh," I said in frozen shock. The church was on fire!  
"Let's go see what the deal is," Pony said, hopping out.  
"What for?" Dally sounded irritated. "Get back in here before I beat your head in."

Ponyboy either hadn't heard him, or didn't care, because he just kept on running.

"Come on," Johnny said, sprinting after Ponyboy.

"Hey!" Dally called again. "Don't be stupid! Get back here!" Dally could have been yelling at a wall for all the good it did. "Damn it," He cursed under his breath.

"I'm gonna go check it out," I decided.

"Of course you are," Dally threw up his hands with exasperation as I jumped out of the car. "Make sure they don't get themselves killed," he called after me. I figured Dally would meet up with us once he parked the car.

**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for ending it there, but this chapter was just so insanely full of taking text right out of the book (sorry for that too by the way, I hope it wasn't boring) and I was about to go insane. I've been trying to avoid doing that throughout this story, but it just wasn't avoidable this time. Also, I'm about to tear this story away from the actual events of The Outsiders, so if anyone has ideas for what they really want to have happen, I'd be happy to consider it.****And sorry for the long wait. My summer simply got really crazy all at once. I'm getting ready to leave for the weekend again, but after that, I should have frequent updates again! In the mean time you should read the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_** book series. I recently discovered it and I think it is fantastic! (sorry, I just had to put that in there)**

**Thanks for reading **


	10. One Less Creepy Old Church

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. **

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They all mean a lot to me. I am so sorry about the huge wait for this chapter, especially since I said I should have a quick update, but I just got really busy all at once, and I'm hardly ever at home anymore, AND I was having trouble writting this chapter out anyway. There are still parts that don't seem to flow well, but it is what it is! I've spent almost all my free time writing this chapter the last couple days, so I hope you enjoy! Now, down with the church:**

**Chapter Ten: One less Creepy Old Church**

Apparently Johnny and Ponyboy weren't the only ones who thought it would be a good idea to check out the burning church. I discovered a whole crowd of panicked people at the top of the hill, mostly little kids. What were they doing here, and why did they seem so anxious?

I scanned the crowd for Johnny and Ponyboy, but they were nowhere to be seen. I tapped the shoulder of a middle-aged blond woman, who was frantically getting the kids away from the church. "Excuse me, ma'am, what's going on?"

"There are children in there," She said.

"What?"

"Two boys just went in after them." She pointed to a window with broken glass.

"Two boys?" I paled. "You mean about my age. One with dark hair, one with blond?"

"That's them. Do you know them?"

I didn't wait around to answer before going after them.

"Hold on there, young lady." A fat man by the window had caught my arm. "You aren't going in there."

"I've got to," I insisted. I tried pulling myself free, but he held on tighter and said, "It isn't safe." Oh, Gee, thanks for informing me it isn't safe. I just nodded, said "Okay," and took a few defeated steps back, as if I were going back to safety. Then I bolted past him to the window. I could faintly hear my brother's voice over the deafening roar of the fire.

"Wait!" the fat man called after me.

Things started going wrong the second I jumped through the window. A searing pain shot threw my shin and I sucked in a huge mouthful of smoke. _Damn Glass._ I started coughing so violently I couldn't stay on my feet. The air stung my eyes, and tears streamed down my face as I squeezed my eyes shut. I took a few steadying breaths and got to my hands and knees. Flames were growing rapidly around me and the air was so hot, it felt like I'd just jumped into an oven. I couldn't just sit around all day if I had any desire to live to sixteen. I heard coughing and screaming from further back in the church. I kept my head down and started crawling in the direction of the screaming kids, through the falling embers.

"Shut up! We're goin' to get you out!" That was definitely Johnny's voice. The screaming got louder and louder. I heard Dally yelling something from outside.

I finally found them in the back room streaked with sweat. Ponyboy was rushing a dark haired kid to a window, coughing so hard, I was surprised he could even walk. Johnny let out a very surprised, "Allie?" I got to my feet. "Hey, Johnny," I grinned sheepishly. He looked exasperated for a second, then started coughing and seemed to remember we were in a burning church with first graders.

"Help me get these kids outta here," he said. I saw two crying kids just sitting against a wall. I wondered briefly why they didn't move. Then Johnny grabbed a little boy with wispy blond hair. I quickly picked up the last kid, a little girl with frizzy red hair like Katie's, and she clung to me so tight that I figured if the smoke didn't suffocate me first, she'd manage it. We were both coughing and, quickly as I could, I starting backing up towards the window, attempting to shield her from the smoke, but it didn't do much good.

"Get ou-aaaaahh!" Johnny's voice turned to a cry when I accidently stumbled straight into him and we all went tumbling out the window. I landed on Johnny who, judging by the mangled groan landed on Ponyboy. The roof of the church collapsed and there was an explosion like gunfire.

_Holy God! We almost all died!_

I heard sirens going off. The firemen must be here. It took them long enough.

"There they are!" Someone pulled Katie jr. off me and I caught a glimpse of my shoe.

"Whoa!" I sat up in surprise and wasted no time kicking it off. It was on fire! For just a second, I was thinking about how Darry would take it when I told him, 'Hey, sorry, but my shoe sorta caught fire and I'll be needing a new pair.' Then I heard, "Pony, can you hear me?" and the shoe was forgotten. Johnny was hovering over Pony, and he wasn't moving. I crawled over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Ponyboy," I sobbed, trying to shake him awake.

"That boy needs help!" Someone behind us said. Dally cursed, reminding me that he was here, and said, "This is why you don't jump into blasted fires! You guys are real stupid, you know that?"

I could have punched him.

Paramedics rushed over with stretchers and wasted no time loading Ponyboy onto one and carrying him off. "Wait," I croaked, starting to go after them, but I immediately fell back down, and I couldn't tell you if it was from feeling so sick and lightheaded, or the pain in my shin. A couple of guys started to lift me up too. "Whoa, I'm fine," I told them. They didn't seem to care. "Just lay back," they instructed, pushing me down onto a stretcher, "Until we know if there's anything wrong with you." I felt so weak, I just sighed and did as I was told, feeling self cautious as they hauled me past everyone. They loaded me into the back of an ambulance and put some kind of breathing mask over my mouth. This was not my idea of fun. I felt completely drained, and every second I continued to lay back on the stretcher made my eyelids feel heavier and heavier. I didn't want to go to sleep now, but I let my eyes close. The Paramedics said something about smoke being poisonous, but I was so out of it by that point, they could have been talking through water. All the commotion going on started to blend together. I heard something else, about glass in my leg, and the dull pain in my shin sharpened, but now, not even that could keep me awake.

When we got to the hospital, I got checked over and they determined I was fine, except I had to get stitches where I'd cut my leg on the broken window, which I guess is kind of exciting because up until now, I'd been the only Curtis who hadn't gotten stitches at some point or other. Anyway, after thoroughly wrapping up my leg, the doctor said I could go to the waiting room until someone could tell me how my friends were, but when I got there, Ponyboy and Johnny were already waiting there along with Dallas and the man who'd tried to keep me from going in the church. Ponyboy was talking to the man, while Johnny just stared at his hands and Dally was scowling with his arms folded across his chest, like he couldn't believe he actually had to wait around in a hospital for me. Johnny looked up from his hands. "Allie, you're okay?"

"'Coarse I am."

Dally said, "Alright, you're all fine, let's get out of here."

"Oh, you shouldn't leave just yet," the man said. He was smiling.

"And why not?" Dally growled.

"Because," the man said looking from Ponyboy to me, "There are some people here to see you. Claim to be your brothers or something."

My initial reaction to that was, '_shoot, there's no way I can pretend I didn't skip school today,'_ but Ponyboy leaped up and ran to the door. It opened before he got there and Soda was swinging him around in a bear hug. I couldn't help smiling. Soda set him down and pushed back his hair. "Oh, Ponyboy, your hair…your tuff, tuff hair…" I could have laughed, then, distracted, Ponyboy let go of Soda and stood completely still and I suddenly felt uneasy again. Darry was leaning in the doorway with a horribly pleading look in his eyes, and Ponyboy just stood there looking at him. It hurt to watch as tears fell from Darry's eyes. Then, as Darry started to turn away, Pony shouted, "Darry," so loud I jumped. He flung his arms around his waist. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and my vision blurred. _Oh Jeez_, I thought. I was crying too. Being a girl who hung out with a bunch of guys, I felt like I had something to prove by not crying, but this past week I had been nothing but freaking waterworks! At least Darry was crying too.

"Oh, Pony," Darry said, his voice shaking. "I thought we'd lost you…like we did Mom and Dad."

I looked down at my feet to hide my tears and was surprised when I was lifted off my feet. Darry was actually hugging me and he didn't even sound angry when he said, "Allison, what the hell were you thinking today," but more relived. I guess he was just so glad to have Pony back and to have gotten his forgiveness that he couldn't manage to be angry now. That was totally fine with me. I just said, "Sorry," and hugged him back. We were joined by Soda and Ponyboy and for that moment, all was well.

"Let's go home," Darry said. Home sounded real good right now. I wasn't feeling too great and to tell the truth, Johnny and Ponyboy looked like they were in even worse shape than I was. Dally got up from his chair. "Come on Johnnycake, I'll drive you home," he offered. Johnny nodded and stood up. "See you guys tomorrow."

We never made it out of the waiting room. When we tried to go out, reporters and policemen started to come in, and they had _a lot_ of questions. They stared shooting questions every which way about a jillion miles per hour. They wanted to know about us savin' those kids, which was okay, but they also wanted to know everything about the murder, and that made Johnny look about ten times sicker than he already had. He kept squeaking every time he tried to answer a question, and they were asking questions so fast, he didn't have time to get answers out. Ponyboy wasn't doing much better. Finally Darry stood up and told them to quit yellin' so much, and Darry's so big that they slowed down instantly. Nobody seemed too happy about them being here…well, except for Soda. While everyone was asking questions, Soda got up and took one guy's press hat and another's camera and started walking around interview ing the nurses and mimicking TV reporters. He tried to lift a policeman's gun and grinned so crazily when he was caught that the policeman actually grinned too. I decided that as long as you had Soda with you, you'd never have to worry about getting in trouble, because Soda'd just grin like he does, and tada, all is forgiven! They got Sodapop to sit down after a while so they could take pictures for the newspaper. Ponyboy managed to find some hair grease, and combed his hair back before they got any pictures taken. That's just how greaser boys are.

A while after Soda got bored of playing reporter and fell asleep with his head in Darry's lap, the reporters were still asking questions, and I was starting to worry they'd never leave. I concluded most my responses saying something about how great Johnny was to increase his chances of getting let off easy. I didn't see how anyone could possibly want to punish him if they understood what really happened. When they finally left, I remember getting into the old truck, leaning against Sodapop, closing my eyes, and waking up the next morning in my bed.

**Okay, did anyone notice that the last three words of Harry Potter 7 were at the end of one of my paragraphs? I feel like I should do a disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, but I guess those words don't actually belong to her…Anyways, kudos if you actually noticed. If you just think I'm insane, well, that's nothing new.**

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter :) **

**Love, rec-writer!**

**And just so you know, there's a sequel series to the Percy Jackson series called Heroes of Olympus. The first book is huge! It made me so happy.**


	11. Life Sucks

**Chapter Eleven: Life Sucks**

It was still early, and I would have just rolled over and gone back to sleep, but my hair smelled like smoke and my clothes were still covered with black from the fire and it was suddenly bothering me to no extent, so I jumped up to take a shower.

"Ow!" That's when I remembered my leg. I made a mental note to move more carefully. It wasn't so bad if I just walked slowly, and the doctor said I get the stitches out in ten days.

After thoroughly scrubbing away the smoke and soot, I made my way to the kitchen where Two-Bit had Ponyboy pinned to the floor.

"Holler uncle." Two-Bit demanded. Every one of the gang was crowded into our little kitchen. No, not everyone I realized. Johnny wasn't around.

"Nope." Ponyboy was struggling to get up, but anyone could see it was a lost cause. His five days away had really done a number one him. He looked awful.

Darry took notice of me. "Oh, good, you're up. You and Pony do the dishes. He paused for a second, watching Two-Bit squash Ponyboy near death.

"Two-Bit, lay off. He ain't lookin' so good. Ponyboy, you take a couple of aspirins and go easy. You smoke more than a pack today and I'll skin you. Understood?"

"Yeah," Ponyboy got to his feet and said, "You carry more than one bundle of roofing at a time today and we'll skin you. Understood?"

Darry grinned. "Yeah. See y'all this afternoon," he said on his way out the door, Soda and Steve in tail.

"Bye," Pony called after them.

I heard the Ford zoom off, and me and Pony started on the dishes, while Two-Bit sat on the counter sharpening his blade and shared one of his fascinating life experiences.

"...anyway, I was walking around downtown and started to take this short cut through an alley and I ran into three guys. I says 'Howdy' and they just look at each other. Then one says 'We would jump you but since you're as slick as us we figger you don't have nothin' worth takin'.' I says 'Buddy, that's the truth' and went right on. Moral: What's the safest thing to be when one is met by a gang of social outcasts in an alley?"

"A judo expert?" Pony suggested.

"No, another social outcast!" Two-Bit yelped, and nearly fell off the cabinet from laughing so hard.

I snorted at how amused he was by his own joke.

"Idiot," Dally muttered, but Pony grinned at him. You gotta love Two-Bit.

"I wonder were Johnny is?" I thought aloud. Two-Bit stopped laughing, and everyone looked at me.

"Allie, Johnny's in the cooler." Two-Bit said, looking at me strangely. "They took him in last night. Didn't you know that?"

I couldn't help thinking that, no, obviously I didn't know that. Holy God! He's in jail. Johnny's in jail. This is not happening. It occurred to me then, that in all the confusion at the hospital, I hadn't noticed when Johnny left. They must have come for him while all the reporters were around or something. Finally I said defiantly, "He can't be in jail!"

"Don't worry about it," Dally said, flipping up his collar. "He'll be fine."

"But-"

"I said he'll be fine!" Dally snapped so fiercely that I jumped.

"Can't we go see him?" I asked.

"Can't have visitors till you've been in at least forty-eight hours." He said. "And by then it'll be time for him to appear in court and they'll let him go." Dally spoke with such conviction, that no one dared question him. I looked at Two-Bit for further explanation. When he didn't say anything, I looked at Ponyboy. He didn't see me. He was looking around at the house. I swear the only person with a normal attention span in the house is Darry.

"We're gonna clean up the house," Ponyboy announced. "The reporters or police or somebody might come by, and any way, it's time for those guys from the state to come by and check up on us."

It was kind of annoying that he could bring up cleaning the house at a time like this, but he was right.

"This house ain't messy." Two-Bit said. "You oughtta see my house."

"I have," said Ponyboy. "And if you had the sense of a billy goat you'd try to help around your place instead of bumming around."

"Shoot, kid, if I ever did that my mom would die of shock."

To no one's surprise, Dally announced his leave before we got around to cleaning up. Two-Bit, I was informed, was only sticking around because he told Darry he'd keep an eye on us 'little kids'.

"Dally wait!" I followed him out the door. I wanted more answers.

"Go clean your house."

"I want to know about Johnny."

"He's a greaser kid with black-"

"If anyone knows about murder cases it's you, and I want some fucking answers!"

Dally stopped walking and sighed.

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

In response, I stared at him.

"All right, here's the deal. Last night, Johnny was taken into custody and had what's called an initial appearance."

"How do you know."

"He called me."

I suddenly felt momentarily jealous that Johnny had used his phone call to talk to Dally, but I pushed the feeling aside and asked, "What's an initial appearance?"

"It where his charges and penalties and rights and shit are explained to him and they set him up with a preliminary hearing."

"Which is?"

"Shut up, would you? Basically that's where they decide if there is probable evidence that he committed manslaughter. If there isn't, his charges will be dropped and he'll go home."

"And you think you think that'll happen?"

Dally's icy eyes darkened and he punched the side of Buck Merril's T-Bird. "No." The word came out forced and reluctantly. "It's all a fucking waste of time. They should just skip it and send him straight to the arraignment. It's not like anyone's going to deny he killed the Soc. They'll want a trial to determine if they want to call it self-defense or not. I've never heard of them determining that shit at a fucking preliminary hearing."

"Okay," I said slowly, trying to take it all in. "What's an arraignment then?"

"It's where Johnny'll plead not guilty. After he's done that, they'll schedule a pre-trial discussion or some shit."

Usually I dread cleaning up the house, but this time I didn't know what else to do with myself anyway. I was in a state of panic. I needed to distract myself. It was a full time effort not to think about Johnny. I started scrubbing down the shower, and found myself thinking about how Johnny was handling jail. How he didn't belong there. How unfair life is. I started scrubbing harder and faster trying unsuccessfully not to think about it until I wanted to scream. Then I threw down the scrub brush and went to find something else to do. I found Two-Bit and asked him what being in jail was like.

"Don't worry about it." He said, most unhelpfully. "Johnny'll be fine.

"Can't you tell me anything?"

"The food's awful. Go clean something."

I wasn't ready to drop the subject that easily. I had too much on my mind. "But Johnny doesn't deserve to be in jail. It isn't fair."

"Al, the kid _murdered _someone. You can't murder someone and not serve at least some jail time. Most people have to spend most their lives in prison for murder."

"Oh my God!" I felt like I was going to be sick as the truth of what Two-Bit said sank in. "Johnny might spend his whole life in prison."

Two-Bit hesitated. "You aren't looking so good."

"Yeah, well the worlds ending."

"Look, Johnny's probably exhausted from the past week. He'll probably sleep through jail and be all bright and shiny for his court appearance, and like Dal said, they'll let him go. It was self-defense, plus he's a hero. They can't lock up heroes. It's unethical. He'll be back in no time."

I couldn't tell if he believed that or not. Two-Bit was a fantastic liar. Should I take his uncharacteristic seriousness as a good sign, or bad?

"And if they don't?"

"There's nothing to worry about until there's something to worry about. Take that poor kid brother of yours you don't seem to care about for instance. He lost his tuff hair and now he looks like a blond monkey. He's got something to worry about." Two-Bit said this so seriously that I burst out laughing. My laugh didn't sound normal to me. I was laughing like a nut case. I'm going crazy.

"Shut up!" Ponyboy called from his and Soda's room.

"Just callin it like it is!" Two-Bit hollered back. "Have you seen the way your ears stick out?"

A Soc came by the house that afternoon asking for Ponyboy. I eyed him suspiciously, but he said he just wanted to talk.

"Pony!" I hollered. "There's someone at the door for you!"

Later, when me and Two-Bit questioned what the Soc wanted, Ponyboy only said that he wasn't a Soc. He was just a regular guy and he just wanted to talk. I wasn't sure what to make of that so I just shrugged and forgot about it.

I decided to go see about spending the night at Katie's house, thinking it would be nice to actually talk to a girl about all my troubles, plus I didn't much feel like being around while the boys went crazy getting ready for the rumble tonight, or when they came home all bloodied up. Boys are imbeciles.

"I'm going to Katie's!" I yelled. I slammed the door behind me, not waiting for a response. I didn't need Two-Bit's permission to go anywhere. He just needed to be able to tell Darry where I was when he came home asking, which would be soon. It was already close to five.

"Oh, did you decide you still want to include me in your life," Katie greeted me at the door.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, taken aback. Katie looked at me incredulously.

"What do I mean? Uh, first you skip school to take a joy ride to Windrixville without bothering to mention anything to me. Then you jump into a burning church and save little kids. Your boyfriend's in jail and your brother came back home and you didn't bother mentioning any of that either! I had to find out everything in the news paper. We're supposed to be best friends! Best friends tell each other everything Allie! They don't just disappear from each other's lives for a week and leave it to the news paper to explain everything!" She paused for a second to breath. She ran her fingers though her curly hair and looked down. Then her eyes shot back up to me. "And what happened to your leg!" She cried. "You really don't tell me anything anymore! Ever since Johnny became your boyfriend you started ignoring me. Would you even be here if they hadn't locked him up?" She demanded. I started to say, yes, of course I would, but couldn't. I realize she had a point. Johnny tends to be the only thing I think about. True, my life had been completely crazy lately, but Katie would have still told me everything if her life had suddenly turned to hell. Instead I just said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I just got lost in everything that was happening and now I really need to talk to you." I bit my lip and shifted nervously. She looked up and sighed.

"Come in."

I followed her upstairs, and we sat on her bed.

"So, is there any other news I need to know about?" she demanded.

"Well…"

First I told her about Curly, because I had to tell someone, and she was the only person I could possibly tell.

"I didn't mean to!" I concluded. "How was I supposed to know Buck drugged that drink?"

"That's bad." She decided. Really? "Are you going to tell Johnny?"

"I can't!"

"What happens if he finds out?"

"He might not even get the chance to. Two-Bit says murderers can be locked up for life." I buried my head in my hands miserably.

"Well Two-Bit likes messin' with people," she offered.

"But he's right!" I exclaimed. "I'm not completely stupid. I know that murderers can serve life sentences and even be put to death. I just can't accept it cause this is Johnny we're talking about. He's a good person." I realized I was pacing.

"He acted in self-defense. Those people get let go."

"I know, I know." I sat back down. The door opened, and seven-year-old Jenny walked in.

"Allie! What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding my stupid brothers."

"You shouldn't call your brothers stupid," Jenny informed me. "That's mean."

"You get to call your brothers stupid when they spend their time getting all dressed up just to go get in fights and beat people up."

"So your brothers are mean?" She asked.

"Nah, they ain't mean. They're just stupid."

"But they're going to beat people up!"

"I know, but…" I really didn't have anything to say. "Never mind."

Katie told Jenny to go away. That's when Jenny informed us that she only came up to say it was time for dinner. Great. I could use the distraction for a while. So we all went downs stairs, Katie's mother greeted me cheerfully like she always does, and the four of us sat down-just four because Katie's dad walked out on them about three years ago.

Back in Katie's room I finished summing up everything she'd missed in the past week while she sat quietly and listened. I told her how everyone at my house had been so…hollow after Ponyboy ran away and how Soda had to deal with Sandy moving to Florida. Then I told her about the Socs jumping me.

"What? Well who was it?" She demanded. "The Socs never attack girls. That's just low."

"Guess people see things differently when their buddy gets killed. Anyway, I didn't get hurt. Two-Bit showed up and chased them off." I paused for a moment, then decided, "I oughtta make him some cookies or something."

"Okay, so then what happened," Katie pushed me back on track.

"Well, that's when I when I decided to go to Buck's and I had that run in with Curly."

"Allie, you can be so stupid sometimes."

"I know. Anyway, like I was telling Jenny, there's a rumble that was scheduled for tonigh-"

"Your brothers are stupid too. That's where you get it from." Katie interrupted. I didn't even bother defending them. As my best friend, she had rights to say that, and I agreed with her. I continued, "Anyways, me and Soda found out that Dally knew where Johnny and Pony were, but he wouldn't tell us anything. When Dally came by my house later I somehow convinced him to take me to see them. He said he was going in the morning and to be ready. I really am sorry I didn't mention it to you."

"I understand. So tell me about Windrixville."

And I did. "Gosh, Katie, you should have seen them. They looked awful. All pale and they lost weight. It was like they hadn't eaten anything since they left." She was officially caught up in my life.

"You aren't looking so great yourself," She said. I let that go because she sounded concerned.

"Thanks."

"You know what would make you feel better? A makeover!" Oh God, she would. I hesitated.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't know..."

It's not that I don't like a little bit of makeup, but Katie goes _crazy_, and she manages to make it painful. Eventually I had to give in to keep from disappointing her, even though it was completely pointless. Hours later when she was finally done, there was nothing left to do but wash it all off, brush out my hair, and go to sleep. Of course, Katie wouldn't let me do that without first showing me off to her mother, who only glanced up from her book, said, "That's nice dear," and went back to reading. This was good enough for Katie however, and it kept me from thinking about Johnny so much. I was relieved to just go to bed, but that proved to be more painful than the makeover. In the dark, with the whole house quiet, there was nothing to distract me from thinking, and my thoughts kept me awake for hours.

Life sucks.


	12. Exhaustion

** Exhaustion **

Darry was in the kitchen making eggs when I got home the next morning. He looked up when I walked in the door. "Morning," He said.

"Morning." I mumbled sleepily. I hardly got a wink of sleep last night. I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and poured myself a glass.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Fine. How was yours?" I asked, really looking at him for the first time. He didn't look like he'd gotten much sleep either. I noticed he had a black eye and a band-aid on his forehead. It didn't surprise me.

He shrugged. "Ponyboy's in the hospital." I choked on my orange juice. "The hospital? Is he okay? What happened?"

"He just collapsed last night after the rumble. He wouldn't wake up. The doctor said he's going to be fine. He's got a concussion. Some Soc kicked his head in last night. I knew I shouldn'ta let him fight, and Two-Bit says he was running a fever yesterday before the rumble." He stopped to shoot me a look.

"I didn't know," I said, throwing my hands in the air. "You shoulda told me he had to go to the hospital."

"Like I said, the doctor told us there was nothing to worry about, and it was late. I didn't figure I needed to go waking you up." Trust me, Darry, you wouldn't have. "Soda's with him now. Here," he put the eggs on a plate. "Eat these and we'll go up there after breakfast."

"You eat them," I said before he could crack another egg. "I already ate." With that, I walked to the living room to wait. I wanted to sit down and be alone. Wouldn't God ever let up on us? I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I nearly sat down on Steve before I realized he was stretched out asleep on the sofa.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, catching myself. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hey Curtis," He said groggily. His shirt was unbuttoned and his side was bandaged.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Broke a few ribs. The rumble was pretty rough last night, but we beat those lousy Socs good." He smiled.

"So what happens now?"

"They have to stay off our turf."

"You think they will?"

"At least for a while I reckon."

I hoped he was right. I had discovered first hand that some Socs can be downright nasty. My thoughts must have shown on my face because he said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you if they break their agreement."

"Glory," I smiled, rolling my eyes. "What would I ever do without you?"

"So, I guess you're happy now that Ponyboy and Johnny are back?" Happy? There are a lot of words that could describe how I feel now. _Happy_ isn't one of them.

"Johnny's in the cooler and my brother's in the hospital." I stated flatly.

"Right," he said awkwardly. "Guess that sounded pretty stupid." I grinned. Steve doesn't usually admit to being stupid.

Darry poked his head in the room then. "Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Yap. Let's go. See ya Stevie."

I climbed into the passenger seat as the engine roared to life.

"Looks like we'll need to reschedule that court date." Darry said.

"But Johnny needs to get out of jail tomorrow!"

"What? Oh, I guess that will need to be rescheduled too. I meant Ponyboy's hearing."

"What's Ponyboy going to court for?"

"Juvenile court," Darry corrected, "for running away."

"You mean they might split us all up?" I felt suddenly cold.

"I thought you knew."

Oh, my life just keeps getting better and better.

"But why does Johnny's need to be pushed back?"

"Ponyboy's supposed to be there, since he was there the night…" he didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. "Anyways, Pony's been delirious since he woke up. He's not in any shape to appear in court any time soon."

Ponyboy was in fact delirious, I soon found out, despite my praying he would be good as new and there would be no court-rescheduling the whole way there.

"I don't want to eat anymore baloney," Ponyboy said . "Please, don't make me eat anymore baloney."

"It ain't baloney," Soda insisted, holding up the toast so Ponyboy could see better. Sodapop looked exhausted too and I figured he hadn't got anymore sleep than I did last night. I noticed he had a wide cut on his lip and a bruise across his cheek.

"Still won't eat anything?" Darry asked. Soda looked back, taking notice of us for the first time, and shook his head. Ponyboy looked right at me then and said, "Johnny didn't mean to kill that Soc."

"I know," I said reassuringly.

"Please don't keep him in jail. He didn't mean to." I looked at Darry for help. He didn't offer any.

"Pony, it's me, Allie."

"Johnny didn't mean to kill that Soc." He said again. Soda looked at me tiredly. "Usually he thinks he's in Windrixville."

"Johnny misses Allie," Pony told me. "He won't stop talking about Allie."

I felt myself turn a little red, and I looked down at my shoes.

"Go to sleep, Honey," Soda instructed.

"Johnny didn't mean too." Pony said again.

"I know," Soda spoke soothingly and Ponyboy relaxed. "Go to sleep now." He was out like a light in an instant.

We stayed with him all day. It was getting real late and Darry kept telling me we needed to go because I had school in the morning. He finally got me out to the car after the doctor said he just wanted to keep Ponyboy over night and he'd be free to go in the morning.

I don't know how, but I somehow managed to get myself out the door with my hair brushed and dressed the next morning. I was so exhausted I couldn't tell up from down. Darry dropped me and Katie off at school on his way to work. He looked exhausted too, and I wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't fall off a roof today, but he said we couldn't afford for him and Soda to miss a day of work.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Katie noticed. "What did you do yesterday?"

I yawned. "Ponyboy's delirious and in the hospital. Soda's supposed to take him home this morning."

"Oh, I suppose he won't be at Juvenile court today?"

"Nope," I yawned again. "Rescheduled to Friday. Johnny's is Wednesday."

"Johnny's?"

"Yeah, Ponyboy's supposed to be there so…" We had reached my class. "See you later." I said, and she walked to her own class. I sat down and pulled out my notebook to start copying down the sentences on the board.

The next thing I knew, there was a loud crack. "Miss Curtis, wake up!" My Teacher snapped. She had hit my desk with a ruler. She always does that when kids fall asleep.

"Sorry," I muttered. She walked back to the front of the room and continued her lesson. Gosh but my eyes stung. I closed them for just a moment…

I was jerked awake again when the bell went off. I packed up my things and headed to math class where I found my past week had done nothing for my math comprehension. I couldn't figure out what was going on and to make it worse, the teacher announced that we had a test in two days. Yippee! Third hour didn't go any better, but Home Ec was unsurprisingly easy.

I walked outside to find Katie when the lunch bell rang. I looked down at the ground to shield my eyes from the blinding sun. I heard Katie call my name from somewhere off to my left. I looked up to find her and accidently ran smack into someone. "Oh, sorry-" I stopped. Much to my horror, I was starring straight at Curly Shepard. My stomach twisted in a knot.

"Come back for more?" he smirked. I suddenly found everything about him repulsive. I wished more than anything he would just move far away and never come back.

"You haven't said anything about that night have you?" I demanded.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't," he said coolly lighting a cigarette. "What's it to you?"

"Just don't say anything."

"'fraid I'll tell Johnny? I wouldn't worry about it. He'll be in the cooler till you're both gray."

"Go to Hell, Curly."

"Is that anyway to talk to someone, Miss? You don't start treating me with some respect and I'll tell everyone we slept together." What a disgusting little grease ball.

"We didn't go that far, an you know it!"

"I don't know. I can't remember for sure."

I was itching to slap him so hard his head would spin, but I clenched my fists and kept them at my side. Curly let out a small laugh and walked off. I kicked the dirt in frustration, and when I looked up, I noticed Steve was staring straight at me. He looked away real quick.

"Allie." Katie had run up and was now standing right next to me. "What was that about?"

Ponyboy was sleeping in his bed when I got home. Soda said he'd been asleep most the day.

"He asked to see you once," Soda informed me.

"Really?" I'd been with him all yesterday and he hadn't once realized I was me. "You look beat." I told Soda.

"Shoot, so do you."

I smiled wearily at him. "Is he doing any better?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "He's not any worse. Hey, listen, I'm gonna go up to the DX and see if I can't still get some of my hours today. Stay here with Pony, will ya?"

I nodded. A little while later Steve came by the house. "Soda's not here." I told him.

"I know that. I came to talk to you."

"Oh?" Steve sat down on the sofa with his elbows on his knees and starred at me. His eyes were burning with an intensity that made me nervous.

"I want to know what exactly happened between you and Curly Shepard." My eyes went wide, and that sick feeling in my stomach was coming back. I felt a lump forming in my throat and I tried to swallow it.

"What do you mean?" I asked as evenly as I could.

"I heard you two talking at school today."

"Umm…" I shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. I really didn't want to talk to him about this. I didn't know what to say, so I settled for, "It's none of your business."

"Like hell it ain't! Did you have sex with him?"

"No I didn't!" I all but yelled. There went my cool. Suddenly I couldn't stop myself from rambling off, "And I don't know exactly what happened, okay? Buck gave me some drugged drink. I should have realized it, but I didn't. Darry was right. I should've stayed away from Buck's place. I screwed up! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Did he force you to do anything you didn't want too?" Oh my God. I couldn't believe I was discussing this with Steve.

"No," I said curtly. "I was fucking drugged and he was too drunk to notice. Would you leave me alone?" I sank onto the sofa. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"Well if that little shit keeps giving you hell about it, I'll slug him one."

"Thanks, but I'd rather you didn't."

"I oughtta beat the tar outta Merril too. Why the hell would he drug you."

"I was depressed. Dally told him to hook me up with something that would 'take my mind off shit'," I quoted.

"Jesus Christ," Steve mumbled lighting up. "When the hell did you start getting yourself into so much damned trouble?"

I shrugged.

"Right, well I gotta go. My shift starts in a half hour. Maybe them cars'll cool me off."

I don't know why, maybe it had something to do the irritable tone of his voice, but that struck a nerve. "You shouldn't be botherin' yourself with my life anyways! What's it to you? You aren't my father!"

Steve slammed the door closed behind him without another word. I was fuming. Who did he think he was? I wished Johnny was with me. I missed him so much. Why did Ponyboy have to get sick now? The silence of the house was ringing in my ears and my exhaustion starting weighing down on me again. I went to check on Ponyboy, wondering if he'd woken up from me yelling so much. He was asleep when I opened to door. With the light off and the blinds shut, it was remarkably dark for being such a bright afternoon.

"Hey Pony," I sat quietly on his bed. He looked at me. "How'er you feeling?"

"Can I see Mom?"

"Uh…"

"I want to see Mom."

"Me too," I said softly. "Me too."


	13. Surprise

**A/N:** So, I started writing this chapter, then went back through this story to do some major mind refreshing, realized that based on ch 11, half of this chapter wasn't going to work, so a had to scrap it and start again. Then I realized that the version of chapter 11 I'd used to refer to was an edited version, not the one that I had posted on this site. Rather than Rewrite this chapter, AGAIN, I went ahead and updated chapter 11. **Basically I added about 300 words to the middle of chapter 11 and you might want to read that first.**

Oh-and taking two years to update was totally uncool of me and I was this close [] to abandoning the story all together, but here I am! Back! Hoping you don't find this chapter disappointing after such a long wait. And sorry!

**Chapter Thirteen: Surprise**

Sunlight was flooding through the window blinds. Darry was rapping my door. I knew it was Darry because no one else ever does.

"I'm up," I croaked. The rapping ceased. You know those days where you would give anything to not have to get up? Today was one of those days. I rolled myself onto the floor and sat up with my back against my bed. What was today? After a moment I decided it was Tuesday. That meant Johnny's court date was tomorrow. Well, assuming my brother was back to being sane. I'm not a huge believer, but I said a quick prayer to God anyways.

At school I was constantly on the lookout for Curly, my plan being to avoid him at all costs. I'm must be suffering some sort of paranoia because every time I walked down the hall at passing time, everybody looked like him from the corner of my eye and I swear half the guys have his voice today. I considered spending the next few hours with the nurse. Telling her I felt sick to my stomach wouldn't be a lie. I probably looked a little strange the way I kept glancing over my shoulder.

"Allie!"

I jumped reflexively, but I recognized Two-Bit's voice. He was walking the opposite direction down the hall.

"You got an ax murderer after you or somthin?" He grinned. I laughed as he passed, but it sounded forced. I wondered if he noticed.

I told Katie not to wait up for me and hid in the bathroom during lunch. Curly definitely wouldn't find me in there. I locked myself in a stall and worked on my homework to pass the time. You know you've got problems when you're reduced to hiding out in bathroom stalls. I don't think I once breathed freely till I reached my house. Everyone was home. Darry had stayed home to watch after Ponyboy and he had made Soda call in sick cause he was so worn out he was falling asleep shaving this morning. When Darry asked me how school was I answered, "Fine," not because it was true of course, just because that's the answer to give.

"How's Ponyboy doing?" I asked.

"A lot better." I could hear the relief in his voice plain as day. I hadn't realized just how dead I'd been feeling until I felt some of it go away. My eyes light up with a sort of hope. He was going to be okay.

"Really?" I didn't wait around to hear what Darry was saying before I rushed into Pony's room. He and Sodapop were both out. Darry came up behind me. "Don't wake 'em up." He said quietly. "Lord knows they need the sleep."

Ponyboy was supposed to be on bed rest for the next week. His hearing was changed for the last time. It would officially be next Saturday. I counted this as a small miracle. I didn't know how our lives would change after the hearing. I didn't want to think about it. Any extra time was a miracle. Anyways, as I was saying, Ponyboy was supposed to be on bed rest for the next week, but he was still going to make it to Johnny's. I had a bad case of the jitters. I wanted to go too, but Darry wouldn't let me.

"But Darry, I have to go!"

"You have to go to school." He said firmly.

"But if-"

"Do you know what's going on today?"

"Well kind of, Dally said-"

"A preliminary hearing. They're just going to decide if there's probable cause that Johnny committed the crime before they move on to the next step."

"Okay, but they might-"

"It's not going to happen." Darry said this with such finality that tears suddenly pricked at my eyes and my throat got tight. I was mad at myself for starting to cry again. I'd thought I was over that. It was just hard to hear that kind of truth, or almost truth when you had finally worked yourself up to almost believing in the best case scenario.

"At least, not today," Darry added, his voice softer. "Maybe next week they'll-"

"I get it," I said, heading for the front door before Darry saw the tears getting ready to run down my cheeks. "You're right. See you later!" and I slammed the door behind me so I was safe to get the water works out of my system before Darry followed me out to give me a ride.

That's how I ended up at school, drumming my fingers incessantly against my desk. Anxiety stopped me from thinking. I didn't see anything and I didn't hear anything. I can't remember the last time I paid attention to my lessons. I didn't even want to know what my grades were. More importantly, I didn't want Darry to know what my grades were. My fingers stopped drumming in math when Katie slammed her hand down on mine.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked. Her eyebrows were raised in concern, but there was an unmistakable edge off annoyance in her tone too. I concentrated on keeping my fingers still. No need to make your best friend crazy just because your life's ending after all.

"I don't know." I switched to biting my nails. I never bite my nails, but it was something to do and I figured the class would appreciate it over me clicking my pen.

"Johnny's going to be okay." She whispered. I wanted to tell her to shut up, that she didn't know what she was talking about and I was trying not to think about it. After all, Two-Bit was right: there was nothing to worry about until there was something to worry about. I just nodded.

Don't think. Don't hope. Don't think.

It didn't occur to me till the end of class bell rang that I should have taken notes over whatever Mrs. Carlson was trying to teach us about geometry. Too late now. I grabbed my bag and mindlessly found my seat in History class, where I sat and thought about how Johnny's preliminary hearing was or is or will be going, despite my efforts not too.

"Miss Curtis, if there's something on your mind so important that you can't pay attention to a word I'm saying, by all means, please share it with the class."

"Sorry Mr. Richardson, I was wondering about…" I trailed off and felt my face go hot. I hadn't meant to say that. "Nothing," I finished. A few students snickered behind me, but other than that the room was silent. Everyone knew about Johnny. I quickly picked up my pencil and began doodling in my notebook, so it would at least look like I was taking notes on the lecture about whatever it was.

"What were you wondering, Miss Curtis?"

I looked up from my notebook and my face felt even hotter. Why can't he just let it go and get back to his usual droning? "Oh, I was just-"

"I presume you're referring to Mr. Cade, hmm?"

My stomach twisted into another knot just at the mention of his name. I looked down and muttered a "Yeah."

"Well I for one should certainly hope he's found guilty."

My pencil lead snapped against the paper and I froze. Did he just say that?

"It's unstable, dangerous hoods like him that pollute our city."

Don't react. Don't react. Don't react.

"Well, today would be his preliminary hearing, I believe. That means it's decided upon if there is probable cause to believe he committed the crime-which there is of course."

"Yeah, I know that!" The words had escaped my mouth before I had time to think.

"Miss. Curtis, I will not tolerate that tone in my class."

"Sorry," I muttered again, looking down. I have never hated this man before.

"Are you ready to proceed with the lecture?"

I could only manage a slight nod.

"Good then if you would be so kind as to open you book like the rest of the class and take notes…"

"Actually Sir, my I be excused? I'm not feeling well."

Mr. Richardson looked aggravated, but sighed and nodded his consent. There was more snickering behind me as I quickly packed up my things and left, not daring to look at anyone.

I spent lunch in a bathroom stall again (I really need to think up a better solution to this Curly mess), only this time I couldn't have gotten any homework done if I tried. I could hear a small group of girls walking in the bathroom door.

"No way!" one of them was saying. "A poor kid killing a rich one? He doesn't stand a chance. And he ran away. That proves he's guilty."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Aw, but he's a hero Joanie. He sounds kinda sweet."

"Don't think he's sweet for a second Linda," said a third voice. "He's just another greasy hood. I seen him in my classes all year. Always comin in with some new bruises or other marks. He gets in fights all the time, no doubt."

"Uug! Look at my hair," Linda's voice whined. "Does someone have a brush?"

"Linda, would you stop worrying about your hair? It looks better than ours."

I stopped listening as they all started obsessing over their appearances and eventually they giggled themselves back out of the bathroom. I wondered if the whole school was talking about Johnny. I suppose it makes sense to gossip about a supposed murderer from your school.

An odd thing happened as I was leaving the bathroom. I bumped into Evie. I gave her a good natured "Hi," like usual and she opened her mouth like she was going to return the greeting, but then stopped herself when she realized who I was. She just stared at me for a very awkward second, then said, "Oh, hey," but not like usual, more like a Soc girl who thought I was beneath her. I was so disconcerted by this that I couldn't think of anything to say before she brushed passed me, so I just proceeded to head to my next class. I was going to tell Two-Bit about the experience because he's in my next class due to him flunking grammar twice now, but he wasn't there. It's not that unusual for Two-Bit to be late to class after lunch, but he didn't show the whole hour. I guessed he'd decided to abandon afternoon classes altogether then. I soon forgot about my run in with Evie however, because my thoughts wandered back to Johnny.

"I've thought it through again and again," I whispered to Katie during Home Ec. "Darry's right. Johnny has no chance at getting let off today, even with Cherry testifying. After all, he's a greaser and we always get the tough breaks, but I'm just sure he'll be-"

"Girls, quiet please!" Mrs. Dawson snapped. Of course, as soon as she went back to her demonstration, we started talking again.

"Of course they'll let him go in the end," Katie consoled me. I could tell she was just saying it for my sake, but I appreciated it all the same. I had to make myself believe it would all work out, for my own piece of mind.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about Evie," I remembered suddenly.

"Evie? What-"

"Girls, please! This is you last warning!"

"Sorry Mrs. Dawson," We muttered together.

…..

Since Two-Bit apparently didn't come back to school after lunch, I walked home with Katie after school.

"Okay, so what were you saying about Evie?"

"Hmm?"

"In six hour?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about-"

"Johnny's hearing. Yeah, I know. Tell me about Evie."

When I told her, Katie had the same puzzled look on her face that I must have had earlier.

"Well, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I told you that. We never talk except to say hello when we cross each other. I've always thought she was nice. She just dresses a little trashy."

"You haven't said anything else to her? Ever?"

"Nope."

"Well, what if she…but that would be stupid."

"What?" I pressed.

"What if she believes Johnny's a bad guy, you know?"

"And she assumes I'm awful for dating him?" I asked quizzically. "But, that would be…she can't possibly believe that. She's met Johnny."

"Allie, just because you think Johnny's some sort of saint-"

"I don't-"

"Doesn't mean everybody does. Johnny's a real quiet guy, how's she supposed to know him that well, and he hangs around some real ruff guys…"

The more we discussed it, the more I started to believe it, and the more I was beginning to hate Evie. I couldn't help it. I hated her for being so dense that she'd side against Johnny. Johnny's not even half as violent as Steve can be. Bloody hypocrite.

"Well, see you tomorrow then," I said when we'd reached Katie's house.

"See you! Call if you need anything."

I was so prepared by this point to hear the news that Johnny hadn't been let off yet, and I headed down the street to my house, contemplating asking Dally if Johnny could have visitors now and whether he'd drive me up to see him. Of course, I'd have to hunt Dally down first, I realized as I opened my front door. Imagine my surprise when I saw Johnny sitting on my living room sofa.

Review?


End file.
